Sailor heart
by Kurai803
Summary: this is my first fanfic EVER! if you dont like it, well too bad! any way, its about how sailor moon and sora's destinies intertwine! by the way, NO DARIEN! i didnt know how to fit him in the story, sorry darien lovers. i dont have anything against him!
1. the dream: choices and questions

this is my 1st fanfic so please don't be too harsh if you don't like it! also, there will be NO DARIEN! i am not a darien hater, in fact i love him, its just that i didn't know how to put him in this story. sorry darien fans! i am also turning serena from a blonde to a red head. you will get why as i type this story and as you read it. =( oh well. this will be like a kingdom hearts, but sailor moon's side of the story. by the way, i do NOT own sailor moon or kingdom hearts(though that would be a dream come true)! well, on with the story...

_** THE DREAM: CHOICES AND QUESTIONS**_

"am i flying or am i falling?" asked 14 year old Serena as she felt herself floating in mid-air, though she didn't remember how she started to fall. she just let herself fall into nothingness in her school uniform, which was a white blouse with a red bow in the middle and a blue handkerchief with 2 white lines at the side wrapped around her neck, a blue skirt that went down to her knees, and black shoes with white socks. all of a sudden she saw a bright, white light flash out of no where and the light was so bright, she had to cover her eyes. when she noticed that the bright light was gone, she uncovered her eyes, revealing what looked like a destroyed kingdom. she started to get frightened since she didn't know where she was or how she ended up here. she observed the destroyed kingdom, the surrounding area being dark and gloomy. she started to walk around to see if anyone was around and after a while of walking in silence, she saw a beautiful woman who looked alot like her. the woman obviously looked older and had the same meatball hair as her, but the woman's hair was white like snow and she wore a long, white, sleeveless dress that went to the floor with a bow with a crescent moon in the middle of her bow at the top of her dress. she had the same blue eyes as Serena and the same face as her too and had a crescent moon on her forehead. serena was very curious about this woman and had a strange feeling of comfort near her, so she walked up to the woman.

"who are you?" asked Serena as she stared at the woman and the woman replied"I used to be the queen of a once so bright kingdom, i am queen serenity of the moon kingdom". "what is the moon kingdom, what happened to your kingdom and why is it so dark?" asked Serena as she felt a chill come up through her. queen serenity answered " you will know in due time, Serena, but for now you will have to wait" and started to walk away. "WAIT, where are you going, how did you know my name, and why can't you tell me now?" asked Serena, but queen serenity just turned around and stared at Serena." why are you leaving so soon, we just met!" Serena shouted as she ran and out of no where she saw a huge wave of darkness start to come towards queen serenity and her. queen serenity held out her hand as a white light burst out of her hand and yelled" hold my hand quickly"! Serena ran towards queen serenity and grabbed er hand. as soon as she grabbed the queens hand the wave hit them, hard! Serena felt her hand slipping away from Serenity's and tried with all her might to hang on."Don't let go, Serena!" yelled Serenity as she felt her hand slip. Serena wasn't able to hear serenity through the loud roar of the endless wave. "i cant hold on much longer" yelled Serena and she soon enough slipped away from serenity's hand and fell into the wave. "AAAAHHHHHH' yelled Serena as she felt her body being pushed with the wave. soon, she no longer felt the intense force of the wave,but felt wet as she realized that she was in the water.

Serena swam up all the way to the surface and realized that she was at the lake in the park. she also saw her friends, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, and Molly laughing and waving at her, telling her to go over there. Serena swam all the way to her friends and noticed that it was sunset and that the sky was a clear, magnificent orange. as soon as she made it all the way to her friends, she started to laugh since she was soken wet and everyone joined in the laughter. then, Molly suddenly pointed to the sky so everyoneul see the shooting stars that fell from the sky. everyone gazed at the sky, but Amy suddenly pointed to a certain star that fell. everyone looked at the direction that she was pointing at and noticed this star too. the star was falling, falling towards Serena and the others. Serena was the first to notice that the falling star wasnt a star at all, but it was a falling girl, a falling Serena. as soon as she noticed, she felt the falling Serena hit her and she fell into the water. though the others tried to catch her, they missed and Serena fell into the water, though it didn't feel like water, it felt like when she was floating before and realized that she WAS floating in mid-air again.

she fell and fell and after what felt like eternity, she finally saw ground. the room was dark and so was the floor. when Serena landed, she took one step and saw butterflies and birds fly ing out of the floor, revealing a bright, green floor showing seven men in circles and a beautiful woman who had short, black, wavy hair, had her eyes closed and was about to either eat or kiss an apple in her hand, though Serena couldnt tell. she also wore a long dress with a blue top and yellow bottom. Serena wondered where she was and who the girl was whether she was real or not. while Serena thought about where she was, a voice suddenly spoke, saying" so much to do". Serena jumped once she heard the voice and looked around to see if anyone was there, but she was all alone. Serena decided to just listen to what the voice was saying. "so little time..., take your time. dontbe afraid. the door is still shut, now step forward. can you do it?". Serena answered the voices question by stepping forward. even though she was scared, she didnt know what else to do. as the voice said " power sleeps within you" she saw a bright flash of light appear in front of her. the voice continued " if you give it form" and the light started to form into what looked like a wand. the voice then said " it will give you strength". the bright light changed into a white and pink wand that had a crescent design on the handle and a white ball at the end of the handle. "use it well" said the voice as the wand floated to Serena. when Serena grabbed it, the floor began to shake, the wand disappeared and Serena fell to the floor. she soon saw the floor begin to shatter from the both sides and came to her. she couldnt escape and she fell once again.

after a while of falling in darkness, she suddenly saw a round, purple, floor that had another woman. this woman had blonde hair in a bun and wore a blue headband in her hair. the woman also wore a long, blue dress with round, short sleeves and long, white gloves. there were 5 circles, 3 of the showing castles, 1 showing a horse, and 1 showing a carriage. Serena landed on the floor and saw a bright light once again, but only this time it came from her hand. the wand that had disappeared earlier had reappeared in her hand. the voice came back and said" you have gained the power to fight". 3 black beasts with yellow eyes and antennas suddenly appeared and the voice said " there will be times that you will have to fight". the 3 creatures suddenly disappeared, all except for 1, who went behind Serena without any warning. "BEHIND YOU!" cried out the voice as Serena spun around to see the yellow eyed creature, ready to attack. She started to scream and pointed the wand in front of the creature. the wand suddenly lit up and destroyed the creature, turning it into dust and then the dust flew away.

Serena couldn't believe what just happened! it was like as if the wand heard her cry and destroyed the ! she heard the voice say "you must be brave for if not, you will not survive" and this comment shook the fear out of Serena. all of a sudden, the floor started to be filled with darkness and in a matter of seconds, the whole floor was filled with darkness. when the darkness reached Serena, she sunk into the darkness and couldn't escape. she struggled and struggled, but couldn't escape. when she was in the darkness._ i can't breathe _thought Serena as she completely sunk into the darkness. a couple of minutes later and she found herself on the floor, struggling even though the darkness had left. she stopped struggling, stood up, and looked down on the floor. this floor had pink, white, light blue, yellow, and black designs and also had 3 hearts. each heart had a white silhouette of a princess with a small crown. when serena got up, she also noticed a faded pink door in the middle of the room. she started towards the door and reached for the handle, only for her hand to go through the door. " use the light from within" said the voice as serena immediately understood what it meant.

she focused on summoning her wand and as soon as she closed her eyes she opened them, staring at her wand in her hands. she pointed the end of the wand at the door and concentrated on bringing the light from within her out through the end. she had to close her eyes since the light that came out was so bright. she soon saw the light die out from her wand and saw the door turn solid. though the voice didnt tell her to go through the door, she stepped forward and reached for the handle once again. the door opened itself, revealing a room full of pure, bright, white light and the light was so intense that serena had to cover her eyes. the door soon was compelety open and serena went towards the door, feeling curious about what was at the other side.

when she saw the light fade from the room, she noticed that she was at her house in Tokyo. serena began to wonder if she was back home or if it was a hallucination. " hold on." said the voice, which answered serena's question. " the door wont open just yet. 1st, tell me more about yourself." and with that, serena walked around her house. 1st, she went to her brother, Sammy Tsukino's room. Sammy was playing video games until he saw serena walk in, which he paused the game when she did. she was expecting whining and complaining from Sammy, but instead, he asked her " what's most important to you?" she understood that the voice wanted her to answer, so serena replied " family and friendship". "is family and friendship such a big deal?" asked Sammy, who unpaused the game and continued playing. Serena left his room and ent to the living room to see his dad watching t.v. when he noticed her, he put it on mute and asked " what are you so afraid of?". "being indecisive" said Serena. " being indecisive? is that really so scary?" asked her dad as he unmuted the t.v. She then went to the kitchen to see her mom making breakfast. she stopped making food when Serena walked in and asked " what do you want out of life?". Serena answered saying " to see rare sights". " to see rare sights, huh?" replied her mom, who just went ahead and continued making food. Serena went to the door of the house and heard the voice say " you think family and friendship is most important. you are afraid of being indecisive. you wish to see rare sights. your adventure begins at dawn. as long as the sun is shining, your journey should be a pleasant one." serena said " k, sounds good" the voice continued, saying " the day you will open the door is both far off and very near. from this point on, you shall be with someone who will protect you and you shall protect him back. are you ready?" Serena responded " yes". and once she said yes, she saw a bright light surround her as she was blinded and couldnt tell where she was going. " where am i going?" asked serena as the light compeletely blinded her, not letting her know where she was, not warning her of the danger that was near.

I AM FINALLY DONE! i hope you enjoyed my 1st chapter of sailor heart. if you want the next chapter, then i will need at least 3 comments, whether it's good or bad. i will not make this story inappropriate so that means no cursing and NO sex whatsoever. so if you like this stuff, then STOP READING THIS STORY! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED!


	2. the dream:the boy and the dark

I'm back to entertain you with more of my story. though i didn't get 3 comments like i asked for, i will still type this story. i would like more reviews next time though. again, i would like to remind you that i DO NOT own sailor moon or kingdom hearts. yeah, that's it. enjoy the story!

**_THE DREAM: THE BOY AND THE DARKNESS_**

Serena was in the room full of light and when the light finally cleared up, she saw that the room was black around with a colorful floor with a woman, again. this time, the floor had pink, red, orange, green, and black designs and had a woman with dirty blond, long, curly hair, a pinkish, purple-ish dress with a white collar, and a black neck collar. the woman appeared to be holding a red rose in her hands and had her eyes closed, making it look like as if she was daydreaming. Serena was admiring the designs when the same creature from before appeared in front of her, ready to attack with it's sharp, black claws. Serena summoned her wand and concentrated on bringing the light out, which it did. the creature was destroyed just like the last one. when the light shun, she heard a loud noise which sounded as if a sword had smacked something. Serena turned around and saw a boy who seemed to turn at the same time she did. the boy had brown, spiky hair, a red shirt with a white and black sweater with a black and blue hood, a silver chain with a crown, red, baggy pants, and big, yellow shoes. the boy seemed to be somewhere about 14 years old just like her and had blue eyes. he stared at her and after what seemed like eternity he asked " who are you and how did you get here?" "my name is Serena and i was just following a voice." said Serena as she stared at him right back. "really? i'm doing the same thing. maybe we should stay together since the voice lead both of us here, right?" said the boy. " before we do that, tell me your name. i told you mines, now tell me yours." said Serena. " oh, right. my bad. my name is Sora" said Sora as he put his hands behind his head.

" did you bump into those weird, black things that keep trying to kill me?" asked Serena as she became curious if he saw them too. " YES! they are starting to annoy me BIG TIME!" answered Sora with a bothered face. while they were talking, they noticed a bunch of creatures coming out of the floor and Serena took out her wand while Sora summoned a long, sharp sword that had a yellow handle with a red jewel in the middle. Sora noticed her wand and said " that's your weapon, huh? not bad." Serena concentrated on taking the light out and destroyed 3 creatures in a row. Sora became impressed and destroyed creatures along with her. after a while of fighting, the creatures stopped coming and a white circle of light appeared on the floor and went to the side of the floor. the white spot went to the end and revealed colorful stairs leading to another floor that was higher than the one they were on now. the sides of the floor was black and yellow with very detailed designs.

Sora started walking towards the stairs when Serena stopped him. " we can't go up there! what if it's a trap? what if they want us to go up there to kill us?" asked Serena as she if got worried. Sora said" well what else could we do? we don't have a choice. there is no other way to go and if they go after us, we'll be ready. so, are you coming or not? once you choose, there is no turning back." Serena thought about what he said and realized that he was right. Serena gave him a nod and said " let's go." the 2 started to walk up the stairs, wondering if this is either a trap, or a way out.

Serena started to complain about walking for so long halfway there and said " how much LONGER will it take until we get up there? i will be 90 years old when i make it to the top. ugh!" her complaining started to annoy Sora and he said " can you please stop complaining? once my dream is over you won't exist. i can't wait until i wake up so i could never see you again. you will be a made up character from this nightmare." Serena was both confused and hurt at his words. " what do you mean your dream? this is MY dream! i will soon wake up from it and i won't see you anymore." said Serena, trying to hide her hurt side. Sora was just confused and said " no, this is MY dream." "no it's MINE!" said Serena. they argued about who's dream it was until they got tired of it and stopped, making an awkward silence. after a while of walking in silence, Serena finally spoke out. " maybe this is both of our dreams." Sora stared at her in confusion. " you know, those rare times that you share a dream with someone you don't even know." said Serena as she explained what she meant. Sora thought about this and realized that she was right. " so, we are having the same dream? sounds like what's going on here." said Sora. after another while of silence, Sora asked" do you think we will meet in the future in real life?" Serena stared at him for a second and soon said " i'm sure we will. we just have to believe we will. i know we will bump into each other, someday." Serena started to stare up into the sky, full of hope as she finished what she said. Sora stared at Serena as he knew that they will meet again. " yeah, we will." said Sora as they kept walking towards the floor.

as they made it to the top, they saw a yellow floor full of yellow, black, and dark yellow designs and had a woman who was a brunette and wore a long, yellow dress and had her eyes closed. by her side was what looked like a beast with brown fur and blue eyes. when they saw a small white spot appear in the middle, Sora was the 1st to walk towards it. Sora walked straight into it and heard the voice say " the closer you get to light, the greater your shadow becomes." once Sora heard that, he stared at his long shadow that was formed from the light he was in. soon enough, the shadow looked like as if it was popping out, as if it was becoming alive because it WAS coming to life. the shadow got out of the flat floor and started to grow. as it grew, the voice said " but don't be afraid." and it started to form into another black, yellow eyed creature with tentacles all over his face, pointy, zig zaggy feet, and a empty heart where the stomach is supposed to be. this mad Sora back away from the creature. it was STILL growing when the voice said " and don't forget..." as the creature finished transforming from Sora's shadow to a huge creature.

the creature stared at Sora for a while and Sora didn't seem to move either, as if they were having a staring contest. after a while, the creature soon clenched it's hand into a fist and threw it towards the ground, but not hitting it. it started to absorb some kind of black and purple energy into it's fist. once Sora and Serena saw this, they summoned their weapons and got ready to fight. Sora started to hit it's hand while Serena concentrated on the light while the beast got more and more energy into it's clenched fist. once the ball of dark energy was huge, it threw it's hand up into the air and threw it's hand into the ground where a black and purple vortex surrounded it, making small creatures come out. Sora tried to hit the hand, but the small creatures kept attacking him, so he kept destroying the small creatures. _I'm running out of time. soon the thing will lift his hand up and i won't be able to smack it anymore _thought Sora as he realized this. one creature scratched him with it's big, black claws and hurt him, but not that much. when another one was gonna hit him, a bright light appeared and destroyed all of the heartless that appeared. Sora turned around and saw Serena, pointing her wand towards him, the light dieing out, then, she aimed for the beast and concentrated, but was smacked by the creature and flew to one side while the wand flew to the other side., unconscious. Sora stared at her as he got angry at the beast for doing that to Serena. Sora soon saw his hand get down and gave him a chance to get to his face, which he did, and smacked his eye. the monster soon got up and Sora fell to the ground, getting ready for any other attacks.

after a while of summoning heartless and shooting sparks, the beast lifted its hand, knelt down to the ground, and gathered energy in the middle of its empty heart stomach, making a even bigger sphere where big sparks of dark energy went straight to Sora. at 1st, Sora dodged a couple of attacks, but was soon hit in the leg with a spark and as he struggled to move with his leg full of pain more sparks hit him and soon enough, he was on his knees, struggling to get up. the creature stopped shooting sparks and raised both of its hands up, gathering as much energy as possible. the energy grew and grew into a ginormous sphere of dark energy. when it had enough energy, it threw the giant ball, threw it towards Sora. he closed his eyes and waited to feel pain and possibly death. he thought _Serena, I'm sorry if i hurt your feelings earlier at the stairs. i should have never said that i wouldn't want you to exist. _with these thoughts, Sora stayed, knowing that this was possibly the end. he closed his eyes, getting ready for the hit. _well, this is the end for me_ thought Sora as he felt the wind from the ball come for him.

he heard something hit, but he didn't feel anything. in fact, he only heard loud gasping and someone fall to their knees. when he opened his eyes, Serena was on her knees, holding her arms out, gasping for air. her clothes were beat up and scratched from the strong attack. Sora was both shocked and horrified by the scene of her and asked " why? why did you do that? you could have let it hit me and you wouldn,t be hurt." Serena gasped for a second " because i can't let you get hurt. you are too much of a good friend for me to let you take the hit. i would never forgive myself if i let you or any one get hurt or killed while i stay in the sidelines. i would do anything for the ones i know and love. even you." Sora was shocked and couldn't believe how she felt about him and the ones she cares about. he thought that she would have hated him after what he said earlier. he said " still, you didn't have to do that. will you be alright?" and Serena replied " yeah, i will be ok. you'll see." and Sora nodded, believing in her words.

he stood up, went in front of the creature, and said " hey you! you will pay for what you did to Serena!" and he started to attack the beast again. when the thing threw its hand down trying to smack Sora, it missed and gave Sora the opportunity to climb to its face and smack it. the beast shook and fell back of how hard Sora had swung his sword, causing Sora to fall to the floor. when he landed, he saw a light behind him. when he turned towards that direction, he saw Serena pointing the wand at the beast again, only this time the light changed into a colorful, powerful beam full of light energy. the beam would turn from blue to red to green to yellow to pink to white and would repeat the pattern. Serena aimed for its face and the beam soon flew straight to the beast's face and made its face burn, causing it to fall back to the floor. while this happened, Serena yelled " go and hit its face!" and Sora gave her a smile and a nod. he ran as fast as he could and jumped all the way to its face. he landed on the forehead and hit the creature right where the beam was so that spot could have more pain. the beast couldn't take this anymore and gave in. it turned into dust and the dust slowly fell to the floor. Sora ran to Serena as they hugged and cheered in victory. " we did it!" yelled Sora with happiness as Serena nodded. after a while of cheering, they stopped and Serena said " now what? will we stay here, or will we leave and go home?" and Sora said " i don't know. if we don't leave, we will be stuck here forever. no friends, no family, just us. if we go home, we will never see each other again." then, silence came.

the 2 had been deep in thought for a while and were in silence. Serena broke the silence and said " even if we never see each other again, we will always be in each others hearts." Sora turned to her and said " huh?" Serena said " i said that if we leave and never see each other again, we will still be in each others hearts. no one can ever take our memories and we can never forget about each other. who knows? maybe destiny will let us meet again. lets hope so. i do know that we will be in our hearts and memories and that we will always be." Sora smiled and said " yeah. your right. we will never forget about each other and maybe, maybe we'll meet again." they sat on the floor and just stared around in the room and waited for something to happen. they didn't even notice that the dust of the creature was still there. the dust soon slithered like a snake and crawled straight to Serena and Sora.

the dust went under them as the voice said " but don't be afraid." and as soon as Serena and Sora heard it the dust turned into 2 black and purple vortexes that swirls. they both began to sink into each vortex and reached for their hands. they eventually grabbed their hands and tried their best not to let go. Serena shouted " don't let go! i won't see you again if you do!." the voice then said " so don't forget." the both ignored the voice as Sora yelled back " we will meet again! i promise!" and their hands slipped away, causing both of them to sink in the vortex. the last thing the voice said was " you are the one who will open the door." as both Sora and Serena sank into the darkness and suddenly couldn't breathe. they struggled and struggled in the darkness until they realized that they couldn't get out and eventually gave in. they just let the darkness make them sink.

hey people, how did you like my 2nd chapter? well, if i get 3 reviews, then i will bring in chapter 3! but for me to do that, you have to do your part and send reviews. until then, bye bye people!


	3. Serena's discovery and destiny meets

hello ppls! i finally got the 3 reviews i asked for! now, time for the release of the 3rd chapter! r u ready? if u r, then start reading this and read the actual chapter! Reminders: i do not own sailor moon or kingdom hearts, no darien ( she will still fall in love), serena is a red head, and i think thats it. k, lets go.

**_CHAPTER 3: SERENA'S SHOCKING DISCOVERY AND THE MEETING OF DEST_****_INY_**

Serena was still in the darkness, alone. she began to think about Sora, who was in the same situation as her. _i wish i was there with you. i'm lonely, i need a friend, and i'm scared _thought Serena as she sank into the endless darkness. after a while, she heard a sound. at first it sounded distant and faint, but started to get louder and louder as time flew by. eventually the faint sound became a loud buzz and rung into Serena's ears. she struggled to cover her ears since the darkness that surrounded her made it difficult to move. the noise still got louder and before she knew it, she felt something soft on her back. when she opened her eyes, she saw a ceiling, the ceiling to her room. the soft object on her back was actually her bed and she was both relieved and sad. when she took a glimpse of her alarm clock, both feelings went away and she screamed to the top of her lungs. " I'M LATE!" Serena jumped out of bed, ran to the bathroom, tripped on the way to the bathroom, brushed her teeth, did her hair, ran back to her room, got dressed into her school uniform, grabbed her case,and ran downstairs in about 5 minutes. Serena noticed her mom calmly making breakfast and shouted out "WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP EARLIER? AND DO YOU KNOW WHERE MY SHOES ARE?" "you said that you would wake up if i left your room and your shoes are probably near the front door, like aways." "Serena poked her head into the kitchen and said "you actually believed me? and thanks for telling me where my shoes are." she ran out the door and left as her mom cried for her. "wait, you forgot your lunch! oh well, she will have to get school lunch today."

Serena ran, yawned, complained, and whined . "why does today have to be Monday. i wish i could sleep in all day. WWWAAAAHHHHH!" and while she complained, she heard kids laughing and cats hissing and meowing in pain. Serena went to see what it was and saw 4 kids messing around, pulling 2 cats tails and ears. "oh, it's just kids hurting 2 cats." and as Serena started walking away, she realized what she saw and yelled "4 KIDS HURTING 2 INNOCENT CATS!" she ran back to the kids and yelled " GET AWAY FROM THEM!" and the kids ran away. Serena went to see if the cats were alright, and saw how they looked like. one of them was female and had purple-black fur and red eyes that seemed to gleam in the sunlight while the other was male and had white fur and blue eyes that sparkled and shone in the light. they both had band aids on their forehead, which Serena was curious about. she had suddenly got the urge to take them off, which is exactly what she did. she took both of them off and saw a yellow crescent moon on their forehead. they soon started to stare at Serena and this was starting to freak her out. she was about to freak out when the bell rang. "THE BELL! I'M LATE!" forgetting that the cats were there, she ran all the way to school. the cats only thoughts were _could she be the one were looking for?_

Serena ran straight to class and opened the door, more like crashing into it. she fell on the floor and started apologizing right away as the other students stared. Ms. Haruna, Serena's teacher, had a glare that would scare anybody and stared at Serena. "you are late AGAIN! you can't be accepted in my class at this time." and with that, she chased Serena out of the classroom and slammed the door behind Serena. "don't do this to me! please!" though she knew that she wasn't gonna get inside. she decided to take a nap so she went to the floor and fall asleep. a few seconds later, Ms. Haruna busted her when she was gonna check on her and shouted "WAKE UP!" and Serena woke right up. "no sleeping allowed Ms. Tsukino." and she closed the door, leaving Serena alone in the hall again. she waited and waited, and waited... was still waiting. after an hour or 2, the class finally ended and Serena was relieved. after failing a test on her next class and going through the 3rd class, Serena was going to lunch, which she was very happy about.

when she had gotten very cheesy pizza with about a dozen pepperonis, she joined her friends at a lunch table. all of her friends were wearing the same uniform as her except for the tallest one, who wore a white, long sleeved blouse with white ribbons at the front being tied into a ribbon at the top, a brown hanker chief with 2 white stripes, a long brown skirt that goes to her knees, and the same soes as everybody else. the tallest one was a brunette who has her wavy hair in a ponytail that went to her upper back and had green eyes and wore pink rose earrings. the other girls wore the exact same uniform as Serena. "hey Serena, how did you do on your test?" asked another girl who had dark blue hair that was a little above her shoulders and had blue eyes, like Serena. "well Amy, let's just say that today wasn't my lucky day." said Serena. "is it that bad? what's your score?" asked asked the girl next to Amy, who also had blue eyes, long blond hair and wore a bow at the top of her head. "i uh, well Mina, i got a, um..." said Serena nervously while making face expressions of sadness and disappointment." "uh-huh, yeah speak up." spoke the last girl who stood next to the brunette. she was a red head who had wavy hair that went to her neck and had turquoise colored eyes. "OK molly. i got 15% on the test." said Serena, now looking down on the floor so she could hide her face from the others, who had sweat drops appear on their face. "cheer up Serena. you can always try next time right? it's not the end of the world." said the brunette, trying to comfort her without lying at the same time. "i know Lita, but when my mom sees this, i will never get to take a test, or go to school, or even see the light of day again. IT WILL BE THE END OF THE WORLD! WAH!" shouted Serena, who imagined wearing black and white stripped clothes, being stuck in her room with nothing but books and no homemade lemon pie, like prison.

Serena spaced out while imagining this and stayed there frozen with a horrified face that worried the others. "hello, anybody home? SNAP OUT OF IT!" yelled Molly, who was snapping her fingers in Serena's horrified face. Serena snapped out of it and became worried like she was before. "you will make it through, you always do." said Molly. " i know, well wish me luck after school." said Serena, able to gain a little confidence from those words. as they started talking about other things, they didn't know that they were being watched by 2 cats, specifically known as the 2 cats that Serena saved. the female was the 1st to break the silence that hit them when they found the girls. "are you sure they are the ones? they seem to normal and, uh well...odd." said the female, unsure if they were the ones they were looking for. "well, most of them are, but one of them is just a normal girl." said the male. "are you serious? that means we're missing one. " said the female. "maybe we should split up." said the male. "good idea. you can search around town for the last one while i keep an eye on the girls." said the female. "OK, i should go n... HEY WAIT A MINUTE! why do i have to walk around town?" said the male, not wanting to walk around town for 1 girl. "because you are faster and it was YOUR idea, plus you get distracted more easily so you will lose them. NOW GO!" commanded the female, who was starting to get frustrated in his whining. "fine, i'll go your majesty. sheesh" said the male as he thought _women, what a pain _and left to find the last one while the female kept an eye on the other girls. _soon you shall be awoken _was the female cat's thoughts.

after lunch, Serena went to her last 3 classes, the school had finally ended, which is what Serena dreaded the most. as Lita, Amy, Molly, Mina, and Serena walked to their houses together, Serena said "why did school have to pass by so fast today of all days." and this shocked everybody. "this is unlike you, you hate school." said Molly, who was mostly shocked out of the rest. "i know, i still hat schoo, but when my mom sees this, oh WHY ME!" said Serena, who started crying now. "hey, i'm sure that she won't be that harsh on you. you are overreacting a bit, don't you think?" said Mina, trying to cheer her up a bit. "you don't get it do you? i will never see the light of day again. she will probably think i'm an idiot or something." said Serena, who was sobbing. "she will not think of you as an idiot Serena." said Amy. "who knows what she thinks. she may think i'm a horrible daughter and when she sees this, she will think i'm worthless." said Serena. "Serena..." said all of them, worried that she may be taking this too seriously. "i think i'll go home on my own from here. see you later guys." said Serena, a bunch of thoughts going through her mind and left to the opposite direction as the others. "i hope she feels better soon." said Molly as she left with the others.

Serena was passing by the Shinto Shrine when she stopped immediately. she noticed a boy pass by with spiky brown hair and blue eyes. "Sora" said Serena, who stared at the kid and realized it wasn't him, but some random person. "oh. i hope Sora's alright. i know i won't be after i get home." Serena said to herself as she stared from the boy to her test. "I CAN'T GIVE HER THIS! I CAN'T EVEN LOOK AT IT!" yelled Serena as she threw her paper behind her, not knowing that she hit someone. "ow, watch where your throwing meatball he... THIS IS HORRIBLE! THIS IS YOUR WORST GRADE YET SERENA!" yelled the one who got hit in the head. Serena turned around to see a girl who had long, black hair, purple eyes, and wore a kimono that was a white, long sleeved shirt and red, baggy pants with wooded sandals and white socks. Serena was really embarrassed as she grabbed her test from the girl's hands and said "RAYE, DON'T SEE THE GRADE!" "i just did and man is it horrible. you really need to study more Serena." said Raye, who was still disappointed at the grade. "if i was going to your school, i would help you out in studying. it's too bad that i go to a private school. oh well." said Raye. "well, i should be heading home. see ya later Raye." said Serena as she left Raye there. "poor meatball head. i wish i could help her out." said Raye as she walked inside the Shrine.

what Raye didn't know was that she was being watched by the male cat. "finally, i found you. the last one. i should let Luna know about this." said the male as he left. after running around, he found Luna sitting next to Serena's house on the sidewalk. "hey Luna, i found the last one. she lives at the Shinto Shrine." said the male. "great Artemis, we should go to them now. you can go to one that lives at the Shinto Shrine, the blond one with the red bow and the brunette, while i go to the meatball head and the one with blue hair, got it? now go." said Luna. "OK." and left to the Shinto Shrine 1st. "alright, i just need to wait for the meatball head." said Luna and as soon as she said it, Serena was home. "time for my nightmare to begin. sigh" said Serena as she opened the door to her home. "hi Serena, welcome home. i hope you did well on your test." said her mother as Serena felt worry come to her. "well, you see, i...uh..." and a long, awkward silence came. Serena broke it after a long while and said "here. please don't kill me." and as she handed her test to her mother, she saw her mother's face from happiness to fury. " 15% ON YOUR TEST! that's it! go to your room right now! no supper for you missy!" and she dragged Serena, who was crying, to her room and locked the door.

"MOTHER! I WILL DIE OF HUNGER IF I DON'T GET DINNER! WAAAHHHH!" shouted Serena and when she knew it wa hopeless, she went to her bed and fell asleep, sobbing. she didn't even notice the door to the balcony open and when it was slammed closed, she woke up to see a figure on her bed. this made Serena jump as she soon realized that it was the female cat that she saved earlier this morning. "wah? how'd you get here, kitty?" asked Serena, knowing it wouldn't answer. "well, i did needed to find you, girl. you are chosen." said Luna. "chosen for what? WAIT, SINCE WHEN DO CATS TALK?" yelled Serena, who was freaking out right now. "i came to tell you that you are chosen to become the soldier of love and justice, sailor moon." said Luna, hoping that Serena would believe her. apparently, Serena didn't and said "are you crazy? me, become a superhero? i can't even pass a test. i must be dreaming." said Serena as she began to slap and pinch herself so she could wake up, but obviously didn't work. "so, you don't believe me, huh? alright, then let me give you a gift." said Luna as she jumped into the air, did a flip as sparkles appeared around her, and revealed a beautiful brooch.

the brooch was yellow and had a pink gem in the middle, a crescent moon surrounding the bottom half of the pink gem, and 4 smaller gems at the side. the gem on the top was red, the gem on the left side was yellow, the one on the right side was green, and the one at the bottom was blue. Serena stopped hurting herself when she saw the brooch. "OOHHH! that is a pretty brooch." said Serena. "take it, it's yours to keep." said Luna. "REALLY! YAY!" said Serena as she grabbed the brooch and put it on her bow. "now, if you want to believe me then raise your hand and repeat after me." said Luna. "what's that gonna do?" said Serena. "you'll see. now repeat. moon prism power." said Luna. "OK, moon prism power." and she raised her hand in the air. she felt this pure energy run into her as pink ribbons and white light wrapped up around her and when she noticed that everything has stopped, she opened her eyes and saw that she had changed. Serena was now wearing a fuku, which it was a white top that had a red bow in the middle, a blue mini skirt with a red bow at the back, and sleeves that were 3 white rings. she also wore a handkerchief that was blue and had 2 white stripes at the sides, a red choker with a crescent moon in the middle, and white gloves with 3 red rings at the end that went to her elbows. for accessories, she had yellow crescent earrings, a gold tiara with a red gem in the middle, and 2 white circle plates with silver sides on her meatballs (remember she's a red head) and in the middle of her bow was her brooch. she had transformed into sailor moon.

"WAH! this never happens to me. how can i be a superhero?" asked sailor moon, not believing what she is seeing. "well, you are sailor moon and now we have to find the others. come on, uh...um...what's your name?" asked Luna. "my name is Serena, and you are?" asked Serena. "oh, i'm so sorry. my name is Luna and i'm your guardian. now let's go." said Luna, heading for the balcony. "wait! where are we going? i'm sorta grounded here Luna." said sailor moon. "oh, so you will let evil take over just because you're grounded?" asked Luna, having a serious face. "true so true, let's go." said sailor moon as she changed back to normal, went to the balcony, and jumped off. she landed on the floor and followed Luna. "so, where are we going Luna and why do you need us anyway?" asked sailor moon, realizing that Luna hadn't told her about why she was needed. "we are going to sailor mercury and i will tell you once we find the other scouts." said Luna. happy about this, sailor moon said "there are other scouts? i won't be alone." "of course not! you will definitely need help at times." said Luna. "yay, i'm not alone." said sailor moon. "wait there she is!" said Luna as she stared at the one she's talking about. sailor moon followed her stare and went straight to her good friend Amy, who was leaving her after school classes.

"are you saying that Amy is sailor mercury?" sailor moon asked, feeling both joy and worry about this. "yes, she is sailor mercury. i feel a strange aura from her that is pure and it's aura is the same aura as sailor mercury." said Luna as Amy passed by. Amy saw Serena and said "oh, hey Serena. how'd it go with your mom? and is this a new pet you have? she's so cute!" "listen Amy, we need to talk." said Luna, shocking Amy. "S-Serena, why did your cat just talk?" asked Amy, who was puzzled about this. "i'll explain while we talk." said Serena. the 3 went to an empty corner as they spoke. "listen Amy, you, Serena, and 3 other girls were chosen to become the sailor scouts of justice and you are sailor mercury. i will give you a transformation stick now. just hold on a sec." said Luna as she jumped, spun with sparkles,and revealed her transformation stick. it looked like a blue pen with a gold top and on top of the top was a gold sphere surrounded with a gold ring and in te middle of the sphere was a gold heart with a vertical stick coming out of the bottom point and another line crossing the that line. at the top point of the heart stuck out 2 diagonal lines. this was the mercury symbol.

now, grab this pen, hold it up and say mercury power." said Luna, handing her the pen through her mouth. "OK." said Amy as she grabbed the pen from Luna's mouth, held it out and said "mercury power." and with this, sparkling water came and surrounded her and when her clothes appeared, the water turned into bubbles that left and Amy became sailor mercury. sailor mercury's fuku also had a white top with a light blue bow in the middle, a faded blue mini skirt with a light blue bow at the back, and white sleeves that were 3 rings. her handkerchief was faded blue with 2 white stripes at the sides and she wore a faded blue choker. her accessories were blue earrings that were 2 tiny spheres and a gold tiara with a blue gem in the middle. in the middle of her bow was a blue gem the size of a brooch. Amy had become sailor mercury. "wow, this skirt s very short." said sailor mercury,trying to lower her skirt with no results. "you see. now, we must meet with the other 3 at the park." said Luna, who started running to the park. "hey wait!" said Serena and Amy as Amy changed back and they both followed Luna. "don't we need to get them 1st?" asked Serena. "no, a friend of mines got them already." said Luna. "so, there is another talking cat in this situation? great." said Amy, who was shocked enough with 1 talking cat. "yes. now move it ladies." said Luna as she ran faster. "fine." said both Serena and Amy as they ran.

when they finally made it t the park, it was nearly 8:00 p.m. and no one was there. "where could he be?" said Luna as she looked for someone. "i wonder who this guy is." said Serena as a male voice was heard. "hey, looks like you beat me here Luna. " and Serena and Amy looked in that direction to find a small, white furred, male cat with blue eyes. "hey, that's the other cat i saved this morning." said Serena as she recognized the feline. "Artemis, you finally came." said Luna. "alright girls, these are the last 2 scouts. say hi." said Artemis as 3 girls came out from the shadows. Serena and Amy were shocked to find Lita, Mina, and Raye, holding pens like Amy's, with Artemis. "Raye, Lita, Mina! you're sailor scouts?" asked Serena and Amy, shocked to see that their the remaining scouts. "Amy, Serena, you're the last 2 scouts?" asked Mina, Lita, and Raye, who were also shocked about them being sailor scouts. "yes, we all know each other so you all could skip introductions." said Artemis. "and you are.." asked Serena. "well, as you know, she's Luna over there and i am Artemis." said Artemis. "we are you guardians and all of you are the legendary sailor scouts." said Luna. "Mina, you are sailor venus, Lita is sailor jupiter, and Raye is sailor mars." said Artemis. "Amy is sailor mercury and Serena, you are sailor moon." said Luna. "well, at least i know that my friends will be with me." said Serena. "alright, now what re we fighting against?" asked Raye. "well, you are fighting a evil force that is made from darkness. we don't have all the details, but we do know that the leader is planning to rule all worlds by sending creatures out to cover all the worlds in darkness. also ..." said Artemis before he was rudely interrupted by Serena. "wait! what do you mean by all worlds?" asked Serena, noticing that Artemis said all worlds.

"well, you see all those stars up in the sky?" asked Artemis as everyone stared up at the sky and saw so many shining stars. "yeah, why?" asked Lita. "each of those stars is another world and to them our planet is just another shining star in the sky." said Luna. "really? i thought they were just stars, not planets." said Amy. "well, they are planets. this evil is planning to cover all those planets, including ours, into darkness and wants to rule our and all of the galaxies. that is where you come in. you, as the sailor scouts, must stop this evil from doing so. now you understand why you are the sailor scouts?" said Artemis. "yes." all of them said. " alright, so what are these creatures you mentioned earlier anyway? i wanna take them out." said Lita, ready to knock out a monster. "well, we aren't sure about that. you see, we haven't seen any creatures around, but we did sense dark aura in the town. we knew that we had to wake you up now before that creatures come and take over." said Luna. as soon as she said that, it started raining. "AH! IT'S RAINING!" shouted all of them as they all ran under a tree for shelter.

after a while of being stuck under a tree surrounded by sparkling raindrops, Serena saw a shadow and became scared. "w-w-what's t-that?" asked Serena, pointing at the shadow on the floor. everyone's gaze followed the direction that Serena was pointing at and saw the shadow as well. "is it a shadow?" asked Mina, starting to get scared like Serena. "no way. there is nothing that could be casting that shadow." said Amy, checking if there is anything near the shadow that could be making it, but finding nothing. "do you think it could be the enemy?" asked Lita, ready to kick some but. "looks like we'll find out." said Raye. the creature soon started to pop up from the floor and became a figure. the figure soon became a creature with yellow eyes that seemed empty and sharp claws and long, crooked antennas on it's creature seemed to stand still for a while. _it's that thing from my dream that attacked me and Sora. the thing's real? _thought Serena, finally realizing what it was as the creature charged straight for Serena while she was lost in thought.

"watch out!" yelled Lita as she pushed Serena out of the way as the creature charged into the tree. "hah!" said Serena, who was laughing at the creature. the creature soon got its face out of the tree as it seemed to do something. its antennas were twitching as it just stood there. "what's it doing?" asked Mina, who was wondering. suddenly, an entire group of creatures popped out of nowhere and soon started going straight to them. "it called up new creatures!" said Raye as the creatures charged. "hurry, transform!" said Luna. "OK" said Serena.

"Moon prism power!" said Serena

"Mercury power!" said Amy

"Mars power!' said Raye

"Jupiter power!" said Lita

"Venus power!" said Mina

they all transformed into the sailor scouts. Serena and Amy hadn't seen Raye's, Mina's, nor Lita's sailor uniforms until now. they each wore the same thing as Amy, but had different colors. after being surrounded by fire, Raye's uniform was revealed. Raye's back bow, skirt, handkerchief, brooch gem, smaller gem, and choker was red while her front bow was purple. the 3 rings at the end of her gloves and her star-shaped earrings were also red and she wore high heels that were red too. she had become sailor mars. after being surrounded by lightning, Lita soon wore her uniform. Lita's skirt, handkerchief, brooch gem, smaller gem, and choker was green while her front and back bow was pink. the 3 rings on her gloves were green and she wore her same pink rose earrings. she wore green boots that went a little over her ankles and became sailor jupiter. once the glowing hearts left after being surrounded by it, Mina's uniform was shown. her handkerchief, skirt, brooch gem, and smaller gem were orange while her front bow was blue and her back bow was yellow. the 3 rings on her gloves were also orange and her yellow earrings were tiny 2 spheres. she also wore high heels like Raye, but they were orange and had a ribbon tied on her leg a little above the shoes. she was sailor venus.

"so that's how you guys look like, huh?" said Serena, looking at their uniforms. "yup, and that's how you look like. now we know." said Mina, looking at their sailor uniforms. "less chit chat, more fighting." said Raye. "so, what kind of things can we do?" asked Lita. we haven't told you yet? oh wait, we didn't. my bad." said Artemis, who was sweat dropping right now. "Amy, you say mercury bubble blast and focus on bringing it out." said Luna, looking at Amy. "alright, mercury bubble..." and she soon held her arms, in the form of an x, in front of her, focusing on her powers and soon had bubbles in the middle of her arms. "BLAST!" yelled Amy as she threw her bubbles, causing a fog. the creatures couldn't see where the scouts were and kept tripping over. "alright, now Mina, say venus crescent beam smash and point at the enemy. don't forget to concentrate your energy on the beam." said Artemis, who stopped sweat dropping and focused on the battle. "OK" and she soon found the things walking around, looking for them. she pointed at one of the creatures and said "venus crescent beam..." she focused on her beam and kept a locked eye on her target. "SMASH!" she yelled as the beam went to the creature, making it disappear and turn into dust. "yeah!" said venus, who was happy to have killed it. "now, Lita, you say jupiter thunder crash and aim for the enemy. "said Luna. "let's do this." she found another creature and aimed for it. "jupiter thunder..." and an antenna came out from her tiara and she crossed her arms like Amy, but had her middle and ringer finger down and had her other fingers out. "CRASH!" she yelled as she spread out her arms to the side so the thunder forming on her antenna could burst out straight to them enemy. it got shocked to death, literally. it turned into dust like last time. "alright, now that's what i'm talking about." said Lita, who was getting interested in the battle. "now, Raye, aim for the one over there and say mars fire ignite." said Artemis. "here goes." said Raye as she clasped her hands together, pointed at the thing, closed her eyes and focused. "mars fire..." fire started forming on her finger tips. she opened her eyes and yelled "IGNITE!" and the fire flew out of her fingers to the creature and burned it to death as it turned to dust. :what about me?" asked moon, since she didn't know her attack. "you must get your tiara and say moon tiara magic, got it?" said Luna. "yeah, i do." she reached for her tiara and said "moon tiara..." and the tiara glowed and turned into a glowing disk. "MAGIC!" and she threw the disk, turning the last creature to dust. "cool." said moon.

"now you each know your regular attacks, but as time goes by, you will each learn a new and more powerful attack without us telling you." said Luna. "yeah, so be ready when that time comes." said Artemis. "well, that was the last of them. i think i'll get some rest." said moon as she suddenly felt the planet shake. "is this an earthquake or something?" asked Raye, who tripped and fell. "i almost forgot, Amy, you have a scanner and mini-computer too. your earrings are what give you the scanner and i have your computer." said Artemis as he spun like Luna did before and got the mini-computer for her. "here, now you can scan this and see what's going on." said Artemis as Amy took th mini-computer and typed away at her computer. "it looks like as if the entire planet is falling apart, breaking to pieces." said Amy after a while of shaking and typing. "WHAT?" yelled the others and a soon as they did, the piece of land they were on fell off of the planet and the rest of the planet soon disappeared. "no, MOM, DAD, SAMMY, MOLLY!" yelled moon, who was devastated that the entire planet was destroyed, along with her friends and family. "oh my god, when i see who did this, they will pay." said Lita, who was also devastated as for everyone else. _grandpa _thought Raye since her grandfather was at the shrine, which was probably destroyed now. everyone else thought of their friends and family and were about to cry and sob when out of no where a huge creature appeared in front of them. moon immediately recognized this creature as the huge one from her dream and became horrified. "you." was all that she could say as the others heard. "have you seen this thing before?" asked Amy as they all jumped out of the way from an unexpected punch. "i'll explain later, right now we need to fight." said moon and the others nodded, agreeing with her. "lets go." said moon.

they all attacked while Amy pressed her earrings so the scanner could appear. she was looking for a weak spot as the rest attacked where they could. "MARS FIRE IGNITE!" yelled mars as she attack it's left leg. "JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!" shouted jupiter as she attacked the right arm. "VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!" yelled venus as she attacked the right leg. "MOON TIARA MAGIC!" yelled moon as she attacked the left arm. they all kept attacking it as it kept shooting balls of dark energy towards them, hurting them and weakening them. it also summoned other creatures and they attacked the scouts as well. in other words, this battle wasn't looking too good for the scouts. "hurry up and find the weakness Amy!" yelled moon, who was getting tired and kept hitting the othe creatures that were summoned. "hold on, almost got it" said mercury as she kept typing. after a while of fighting and getting beaten down by the summoned creatures, mercury finally found its weak spot. "you guys, i found it." said mercury. "really, where?" asked moon. "the weakness is its eyes, hit it in the eyes." said mercury as she got ready to attack. "MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!" yelle mercury as she created fog and blinded the creature. everyone looked for the eyes in the fog, but couldn't see well. after a while, moon was the one to find its yellow eyes. "found it!" said moon as she got ready to attack. "MOON TIARA MAGIC!" she yelled as she threw her tiara at the creature, causing it to finally disappear and turn to dust. "moon dusted, hah." said moon as she got excited.

they all turned back to normal after fighting since the felt a little weak and needed to recover. "now what do we do you- wait, whats happening?" asked Mina as the piece of floating land they were on began to rumble. "it's breaking again! everyone grab each other's hands hurry!" yelled Luna as everyone grabbed their hands so they wouldn't separate. Luna grabbed onto Serena and Artemis grabbed on to Mina as they floor soon broke. it broke into pieces and it felt so intense. "can't hold on!" said Lita as they all slipped from each other. they kept slipping until they finally let go. they all flew i different directions and Serena yelled as she held onto Luna. _i may have seperated from the others, but i'm not losing you too Luna_ was Serena's last thoughts as she yelled and fell into the endless, star sky.

hey ppl,this is my story, chapter 3. sorry that i took so long, i got 3 reviews when i wasn't even done. also, i had an error in my account and couldn't submit this chapter to my story. i think this is my longest chapter yet. again sorry for taking so long in this chapter. hope you enjoyed.


	4. Serena's Reunion and Evil Strikes

hey people! guess what? i won't be asking for 3 reviews anymore! it will be good for both of us so you can read more stories and i can stop being timed to finish these chapters! well, i hope you enjoy chapter 4 of sailor heart! oh and i do NOT own kingdom hearts and sailor moon, though i wish i did. if i take to long to publish this chapter, it's because I've been watching soul eater lately. soul eater is hilarious and is dramatic. if you know the anime soul eater, then review to me your favorite character in the show and the most popular character will win a brand new car (not really) so review your fave characters if you can. reminders: Sailor Moon is redhead, Darien is not in this story. and now presenting, sailor heart chapter 4.

**_CHAPTER 4: SERENA'S REUNION AND EVIL STRIKES_**

last time on sailor heart, Serena and the scouts had defeated the giant heartless and were victorious, or so they thought since their home world was actually destroyed and thus, the 5 scouts and 2 guardians were separated in the process of the world's end. Serena' Luna, and the rest of the scouts had been separated and flew to other parts of the galaxy. now, Serena and Luna had landed on another world and are now unconscious. and now the story continues...

"w-what happened?" asked Luna as she began to wake up from her slumber. she blinked and looked at her surroundings. she saw that there was a staircase to her left and a red mailbox with a tongue sticking out to her right. in front of her was a huge door only steps away. she looked around until she looked down and saw Serena on the floor, knocked out and slightly injured only with scratches. Luna knew she had to wake her up. "Serena, time to wake up now." said Luna, but she didn't wake up. 'Serena, wake up! SERENA!" Serena still didn't wake up. "i didn't want to do this but..." said Luna as she lifted her paw up and revealed her long, sharp claws. she soon began scratching Serena as Serena woke up immediately, screaming and trying to pull Luna off. "LUNA, STOP SCRATCHING ME!" shouted Serena as Luna jumped off of her and landed on the ground. Serena got to her knees and started rubbing her scratches since she was in pain thanks to a certain red-eyed black cat. "you need to wake up. we need to find out where we are and where the others went." said Luna. "others?" asked Serena, still a little dazed from the fall, but soon realized what Luna meant by others.

"wait! where is everybody? Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Artemis, WHERE ARE YOU?" yelled Serena as she began to cry, thinking of the worst. "they probably landed in other worlds. we will have to find them." said Luna. "what if they were caught by the enemy or what if they are hurt or..." Serena couldn't even pronounce that last word, the word she feared most, dead. "i'm sure they are still alive, but we will need to find them. you have a long journey ahead of you and it starts by finding the other scouts. you need to stay strong, Serena or darkness will become victorious." said Luna. "okay, but we should start looking around the town to see if anybody saw them. " said Serena as she got to her feet and headed for the stairs, Luna behind her. we should start with this shop here. said Serena as she headed for a shop that had a huge sign. the sign said 'Accessory Shop' and was filled with bright, neon colors. other than the sign, it was like any other building in this town. the 2 went inside the shop.

inside the shop, the floor was made of wood and there was a big, red chimney that was unlit and a black couch with a black counter in front of it to her right. in front of her was a clear cabinet that contained objects inside and in front of the cabinet was a little, green symbol on the ground. to her right was a greenish counter and a huge, shiny crystal at the end of the counter. the wall was plain except for the wall in front of her, which it contained more items and at the counter was a old man with spiky, blonde hair, blue eyes, and a stick in his mouth. he wore a white t-shirt, blue pants, a huge, orange belt around his waist, black shoes, goggles on his head, and a necklace with a small red jewel on it. "welcome to the Accessory Shop how may i ... aw it's just some kid. run along now, squirt." said the man as he shooed her away. "i am not a kid. my name is Serena and i wanted to know if you saw any of my friends pass by." said Serena, a little mad at the man for calling her squirt. "well, my name is Cid and no i haven't seen anyone new pass by." "well, do you know where i am?" asked Serena. "you're new here aren't you? well, this is Traverse Town, a world where people who have lost their homes go to." said Cid. "oh, well thank you for the information, Cid." said Serena. "man , 2 new comers in one day, anyone else wanna come to Traverse Town?" Cid said as Serena went for the door, but stopped when she heard him. "i'm not the only newcomer here? who is the other one?" said Serena. "well, the other one was a boy, though i don't remember his name. i told him to look around. maybe you will bump into each other or something." Cid said. "alright, well bye. "said Serena, heading for the door again. "wait. if you need any help, i'm here for ya. " said Cid as Serena got that before leaving the shop.

"so, now we search." said Serena as she walked around the town with Luna. Luna spotted a door behind the shop. at the top it said 'Second District'. "maybe we should check in the second district through this door." said Luna, already going towards it. "maybe their in there. i agree." said Serena, following Luna. they both went through the door and found the second district. it was decorated with beautiful lights and a marvelous fountain at the bottom floor. there was a huge bell at the top of a building and there were shops at the sides at the upper floor where Serena and Luna now stood. they both started to walk when they saw someone at the bottom floor. once Serena saw him, she almost cried.

she recognized his spiky brown hair and yellow shoes and his red pants. she couldn't believe who it was. _Sora, you're real? you're alright. _thought Serena as a tear slipped from her eye to Luna's fur. Luna noticed she had started to cry and asked "what's wrong?have you met him?" "yes, but only in a dream. the last time i saw him was in my dream when we were both sucked into the darkness. i was worried that he was hurt, but i didn't know he was real. i have to get to him." said Serena as she ran towards the ramp that lead to the bottom floor, Luna following. "what dream?" asked Luna as they ran. "i'll explain later." was all Serena would say as they went down the ramp to the bottom floor, only to find him gone. "Sora, where'd you go?" said Serena. "maybe we should ask Cid." said Luna. "good idea, let's head back." said Serena as the 2 went back to the upper floor.

once they did, they saw a man running away from something. then, the man's heart came out, which horrified the 2. the heart was then surrounded by darkness and a creature was born. it looked like the one from home, but this one was taller and wore some kind of armor. "it's those creatures from home. hurry and transform." said Luna. " alright, moon prism power!" and soon, Serena was Sailor Moon. "how dare you kill a man and turn him into a monster. i am Sailor Moon and in the name of the moon, i shall punish you!"msaid Sailor Moon as the creature charged and took out it's claws. it then attacked Sailor Moon, but she dodged. she then reached for her tiara and it turned into a glowing disk. "moon tiara magic!" and she threw her disk at it, turning it into dust. "moon dusted." said Sailor Moon as she changed back to normal. "great, their here too." said Serena as she headed for the door to the first district, only to be surrounded by the creatures, both the small and the armored ones. "l-l-let's get out of here!" yelled Serena as she ran to the door, Luna following. "wait for me!" said Luna as she ran.

once they were in the first district, they heard swords clash and Serena headed towards the noise, finding Sora fighting some man with long, brown hair, leather pants, a small leather jacket with small sleeves, a white t-shirt, black boots, and a huge sword. he and Sora fought until Sora fell, unconscious. "SORA!" yelled Serena as she ran towards him, blocking him from the man. the man seemed a little confused, but most likely didn't care. "i won't let you kill him! you will have to go through me first!" said Serena as she charged towards him, ready to punch him. he simply jumped out of the way and shot fire at her. she got out of the way and got to him while he was getting ready to fire again. she got him in the stomach and knocked him to the ground. he got up and swung his sword at her wile she ran towards Sora, knocking her out to the ground. "fool." was what he said. he then saw a black cat come to him and scratch him. he punched the cat, knocking her out too. "i sense a great power coming from the girl and the cat. i'll bring them too." and so he got Sora on his left shoulder and Serena and Luna on his right. "man you're all so heavy! you need to lose some weight!" said the man as he walked to the second district.

Serena was looking at what happened not too long ago and she felt that she couldn't move. she just watched Sora and the man fight. _i can't move _was what Serena thought as they continued to fight. _he's getting hurt by that man and i can't even help. i'm so worthless. why can't i move_ thought Serena as the scene soon got black. then, she saw seven figures on the floor. soon, Serena saw who they were. the seven figures were Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Luna, Artemis, and Sora on the floor, either unconscious or dead. she couldn't tell. "you guys. i'm so sorry. i wish i could've been there for you." was all that Serena could say. she then saw a black figure in the shape of a man and it carried a sword. was it the man from earlier? no, this man was different. he raised his sword and slashed it towards Serena. she then woke up.

she was in a green room with a table, a blue chest, and a bed, which she was on top of. she soon sat up and yawned, but grabbed her back as it still hurt from the fire the man shot. "hey, you're awake." and Serena turned to see a girl a little older than her with short black hair, a silver headband, a yellow scarf, a short, green tank top that revealed her stomach, khaki shorts with a blue belt, orange gloves, long white socks, and orange shoes. "huh? who are you?" Serena asked. "i'm the great ninja Yuffie. over there is Squall." and she pointed to the man at the door. it was the same man that attacked her earlier. "that's Leon." was all that he said. Serena got out of bed, ran towards him, and slapped him in the face so hard, he almost fell to the ground. "what the heck was that for?" he asked as he rubbed his face where he had been slapped. "that was for attacking me and Sora and for shooting my back with fire. that hurt you know!" Serena said as she went back to the bed to sit down.

she looked around the room and stopped when she saw another bed. she noticed that Sora lie there, unconscious. "Sora." Serena said as she jumped out of bed and ran towards him. "is he gonna be alright?" asked Serena, worry in her voice. "yeah, he'll be fine. here, take this. it will heal you from your wounds." said Leon as he handed her a container with a green liquid. "i hope you're right." said Serena as she drank it. it tasted sweet and soon her back no longer ached. she was healed. what is this stuff?" asked Serena. "this is a potion. it heals you from your wounds." said Yuffie. "do you guys know what's going on here?" asked Serena as she heard someone mumbling. everyone turned to see Sora waking up from his slumber.

Yuffie went towards him and seemed to have said something, though it was too low to here. they kept talking until Sora said aloud "i'm so glad you're okay, Kairi." and that statement got them all confused. "Kairi? i'm the great ninja, Yuffie." was what Yuffie said and he seemed to have got his senses back. "that over there is squa- i mean Leon and there is Serena." said Yuffie. Sora seemed to have been shocked when she said Serena's name and looked towards the blonde's direction. "Serena? you're real?" was what he asked and Yuffie, Leon, and Luna seemed confused at this. "what do you think i thought when i saw you?" said Serena as the 2 got out of their beds and hugged each other. "i was so worried. i thought you were hurt or dead." said Serena "remember, it was just a dream." said Sora as they ended their hug.

"that is true." said Serena as they both smiled. "so, what are you doing here?" asked Sora. "i just, dropped by, literally." said Serena. "i also need to find my friends. we became separated." said Serena. "me too. maybe we can search together." "sounds good to me." said Serena as she felt someone jump on her. she jumped at first, but realized that it was Luna. "oh, i forgot, this is my cat, Luna." said Serena. "well, now that you're awake, sleepyhead, we can explain what's going on." said Yuffie. "we'll start with the heartless." said Leon. "the what?" asked both Serena and Sora, confused. "the monsters that were attacking you. they are beings without hearts and come from the darkness." said Leon. "lately, they have been appearing in other worlds and have been stealing people's hearts. they have been multiplying and have started to steal the hearts of words." said Yuffie. "is that why my world has disappeared?" asked Serena, starting to worry. "yes. we believe that the heartless are being controlled by someone. we are not sure who yet, but we think someone may be behind all of this." said Leon. "the heartless are after the key blade." said Yuffie. "you mean this?" asked Sora and he held his hand out. a key-like sword appeared in his hands. "yes. i had to knock you out earlier so i can get it away from you. it was attracting the heartless."said Leon. "oh. you could have just told me, you know." said Sora. "i know, but i also had to test you. you clearly aren't that strong yet. you will need training." said Leon. that caused Sora to get a little mad while Serena giggled.

"by the way, have you ever heard of a man named Ansem?" asked Yuffie. "no" said Sora while Serena simply shook her head. "oh. well, he made this report that has info about the heartless. you see, he would study about them, but became missing doing so." said Leon. "well, do you have it?" asked Serena. "no, we don't. it is scattered into other worlds." said Yuffie. "oh. "said Serena. "well, what matters now is stopping the.. heartless!" said Yuffie as she pointed at a heartless that appeared in the room. Leon ran towards it and slashed it in 2, making it disappear. "come on, we don't have much time!" said Leon. "Sora, you come with me, Serena go with Yuffie." and with that, Sora went with Leon while Serena and Luna left to the room next door with Yuffie. in the room was another woman who had aqua colored eyes, brown hair in a braid, a long, pink dress, a purple belt, brown boots, and a red bow. "Aerith, come on." said Yuffie as she rushed for the door. " Yuffie!" said the woman as she chased her. "wait for.." "hey, what about us?" and Serena turned to see a duck with a blue shirt and hat full of zippers and a dog who wore a long sleeved green shirt with a black vest, yellow pants, big shoes, and a yellow hat.

"what?" asked Serena, who seemed confused. "are you just gonna leave us here?" asked the duck. "i'm sorry, i didn't know you were here. my names Serena." " a-hyuck, my names Goofy." said the dog as the 2 shook hands. "and what about you?" asked Serena to the duck. "my names Donald Duck. " the duck said and soon enough heartless appeared. "WAAAKK! Heartless!" and Donald summons what looked like a blue and black staff with a brown hat on top. "let's go!" and Goofy summoned a blue and yellow shield with a black mickey face (of course, no eyes, nose, mouth, etc.) on it. the 2 fought the heartless that appeared in the room while Serena and Luna simply watched in the background. "can't i change into Sailor Moon Luna?" whispered Serena as she saw that the 2 needed her help. "no, you can never reveal your identity. your identity is very important and must be kept a secret. if you reveal yourself, your friends will be in danger." Luna whispered back. "but what if they get hurt." asked Serena, but was interrupted by Donald. "Serena, get out of here quick!" as he shot a Heartless with fire. "but what about you? i can't leave you here!" said Serena. "just go, we'll be fine here, a-hyuck." said Goofy as he threw his shield at 2 heartless at once. "we should go Serena." whispered Luna as she headed for the exit quickly. "OK, but promise me you'll come back alright." said Serena, who still seemed concerned. "we promise!" said the 2 and with that, Serena and Luna left the room.

as they ran away from the room, they soon realized that after walking around for hours, they were lost. "where are we? we're lost! " and Serena started to cry on the floor in that whiny way. "Serena pull yourself together! we need to find out where we are!" said Luna. "this place looks like some kind of alleyway. said Serena as she looked around. while they were looking around, they were stopped by the soldier-looking heartless. "Serena, transform!" "OK. Moon Prism Power!" said Serena as pink ribbons surrounded her and transformed into Sailor Moon. the heartless charged and aimed for her brooch. "hey, not the brooch." said Sailor Moon as she reached for her tiara. "Moon Tiara Magic!" and threw it at the monsters, changing into dust. "moon dusted." said Sailor Moon as she changed back. "why were they aiming for my brooch?" asked Serena. "your brooch is what makes you Sailor Moon. if they were to strike it, you would've changed back and been defenseless against them. "said Luna. "really? i really got to keep an eye on it." said Serena as they went through a door that lead them to an unknown room.

*Meanwhile...*

Sora tried to keep up as Leon ran and fought heartless. Leon suddenly stopped and Sora did the same. "don't bother with the small fry. we need to find the leader. follow me" and with that Leon left towards one direction while Sora tried to follow. heartless appeared and was struck with one swoop of the keyblade. Sora eventually found his way back to Traverse Town where Leon stopped at with Yuffie and a girl he hadn't seen before. while coming, Sora could here Leon and Yuffie screaming. "what do you mean she isn't with you?" asked Leon, who seemed angry and worried. "i mean that i don't know where she is! she didn't follow and now she's probably lost! "said Yuffie. Sora ran to them and asked them "who are you talking about? who's missing?". "Serena's missing. she didn't follow me and she must have lost me while i ran." said Yuffie. "what? we have to find her! "said Sora, who seemed just as worried as Leon. "we will find her. you need to fight the leader. "said the woman who wore a pink dress. "and you are... " asked Sora. "my name is Aerith and iw ork with Yuffie and Leon. we will find Serena, so don't worry. "said Aerith, who seemed very calm. "you promise? " asked Sora, still a little worried. "yes i'm sure. " said Aerith. "ok" said Sora as he left to the 2nd district. "are you sure we can find her? " asked Leon. "i'm sure she will come up sometime. " said Aerith, a smile on her face. "i have faith."

*Back to Serena..."

" i wonder where we are? " asked Serena as she went through another door. the door lead them to a very familiar room that annoyed Serena very much. "HEY, WERE BACK IN THE 2nd DISTRICT! " yelled Serena, who was furious at this. "maybe we should go.." said Luna, but was interrupted by a familiar voice. "hey Serena! over here! " and when Serena turned around, it was Goofy and Donald. "hey guys! " said Serena. she ran to them and hugged them. "i'm so glad you're alright! " said Serena as she ended the hug. "we told you not to worry. " said Donald. "we were so worried that you were attacked again. after the fight, we started looking for you to make sure you were OK. " said Goofy, who seemed relieved. "well, which way should we go now that you found me? " asked Serena. "maybe we shoudl try going up there. " said Donald as he pointed at a window door that seemed to lead somewhere else. "are you sure? " asked Serena. "yes i'm sure. when have i been wrong? " said Donald. as Donald left towards the direction of the door on the roof, Serena whispered to Goofy "when has he been wrong? " and he whispered back "plenty of times. " as he went to catch up with Donald. "oh, good to know. " said Serena sarcastically as she followed the 2.

*Going to Sora*

Sora was running to the door to the 2nd district and went through only to find the district empty. " SERENA! ARE YOU HERE? " yelled Sora, but didn't get a response. "i hope you're alright. " Sora whispered as he stared at the starry sky, hoping to find Serena soon. he then walked around and found another door that had a neon sign that said "3rd District". "maybe she's here " and with that, he opened the door to the 3rd District.

*Back to Serena*

they finally made it to the door on the roof after walking around, fixing a ladder, and encountering more heartless on the way. "we finally made it. wow i'm tired. " Serena panted as Donald opens the door. "lady's first. " said Goofy as Serena went through the door, Goofy and Donald behind her. they were suddenly in this room where a huge door was at and in a corner was a smaller door with a fire symbol on it. the place was filled with beautiful neon lights and a gold fountain of 2 dogs was at another corner. "wow! "said Serena as she admiired the golden fountain that glistened under the moonlight. "so, does anyone know where we are? " asked Goofy. "no, but it won't hurt to look around right? " said Donald as he made one step when heartless appeared. "seriously! " said Donald as he summoned his staff once again while Goofy summoned his shield, preparing for battle. "Serena, go and hide. " said Donald as he blasted one of the monsters with thunder. Serena nodded and ran to the opposite corner where there were no heartless.

*Going to Sora*

he saw neon colored buildings and a huge door that seemed to be locked as he entered the 3rd district. he also noticed a door at a corner with a fire symbol. "so this is the 3rd district. " said Sora as he looked at the golden fountain with 2 dogs. he went the the middle of the district, but didn't see any trace of Serena or the heartless. instead, he only saw nothing, nothing until his life flashed before his eyes as something heavy fell onto his back, causing him to fall. when he turned to see who it was, it was a duck and a dog.

*to Donald and Goofy*

"let's show them Goofy! " said Donald after Serena hid. though they fought, the heartless only pushed them off of the building, making them scream and land on a boy with spiky, brown hair, and a key-like sword. they looked at the weapon after the fall and realized that it was the keyblade.

*Back to Sora*

Sora began walking inside when he felt something or someone fall on top of him. he heard them say "the key! " as they began to get off of him. once they did,he was staring at a duck and a dog. suddenly, blocks grew from the ground and blocked all of the exits. after that, a huge purple and black guard-like heartless appeared and immediately punched them all. after they got knocked out, they all got up and started attacking it.

*Going to Serena*

once she heard them scream, she immediately went back to their spot only to find them and the heartless gone. "where'd they go? "asked Serena as she then stared at the ground. there she saw Donald, Goofy, and Sora all fighting a huge Guard-like Heartless. "man that's huge! " said Serena. "Serena shut up. " whispered Luna, but was too late since the monster seemed to have noticed her and attacked her in that very spot. she couldn't move away fast enough and took the blow. she seemed to have heard someone call to her, but that was probably a hallucination and then she fell unconcious.

*To the trio*

the 3 saw the heartless attack the building where Donald and Goofy fell from, scaring the 2 since they knew Serena was there. "Serena! " they yelled, making Sora scared. "what? Serena's up there? " asked Sora as Donald nodded. Sora's fear quickly turned into anger and he attacked it with even more force.

*Back to Serena*

"wow, my head hurts..oh" said Serena as she grew concious again. she heard swords crashing and all sorts of noises. even though in pain, she got up slowly and saw the trio fighting the heartless. "now's your chance to transform. " said Luna and with that, she got to a spot of the building where no one could see or hear her and shouted "Moon Prism Power! " and transformed into Sailor Moon. she then got to another building so no one could see that she came from the same spot where Serena "supposedly" lay unconcious. "hey, over here! " she yelled as she got everybody's attention. "how dare you cause trouble and mayhem on this beautiful place! i stand for love and i stand for justice! i am Sailor Moon and in the name of the moon i will punish you!" she said as she did a pose and pointed at it.

the heartless only wailed as he shot a black sphere of dark energy at Sailor Moon. "Moon Tiara Magic! " she yelled quickly as she grabbed her tiara and threw it at the blast, causing the blast to disappear. Sora, Donald, and Goofy just stared in amazement and wonder at this girl. Sora snapped out of his trance and hit it's eye with the keyblade. the heartless roared again as Sailor Moon jumped down to Sora, Donald, and Goofy to join them. the heartless started to shoot more dark blasts at them as they all fought. "we need to end this soon. i don't think i can fight much longer." said Donald as he shot more lightning at the heartless." maybe we should all combine our attacks and destroy it." said Sailor Moon. "are you in?" and the trio all yelled yes. "at three" said Sailor Moon. "1" and Sora dodged an attack. "2" and Goofy almost got hit by a blast. "3!" she yelled and they all attacked. Goofy threw his shield at it while Donald summoned fire at it. "Firaga!" he yelled. Sora ran up it's arm to the face and slashed it's face while Sailor Moon threw her tiara. "Moon Tiara Magic!" she yelled as she threw it. the heartless couldn't dodge the attacks in time and got hit. soon, dust was at the spot of where the guard heartless was.

"it's destroyed! finally!" said Goofy, who was doing a little happy dance. Donald joined Goofy since he was happy that it was all over. Sailor Moon started to walk away when Sora stopped her. "wait! would you mind telling me who you are and what you want?" asked Sora, who was both suspicious and thankful at the same time. "i am Sailor Moon the soldier of justice. as for what i want, well i can't tell you that. well gotta go." she said as she ran into the night. _i wonder where she came from _Sora thought as he soon joined the other 2. "how can you be dancing when Serena just got knocked out by the heartless." and stopped his 2 new buddies in their little dance. they all became worried and started going to the spot where Serena is.

*back to Serena*

Sailor Moon changed back to normal and quickly ran to where she had been knocked out beside her cat. she went down to the floor and started to pretend that she was becoming conscious as she noticed that Sora, Donald, and Goofy were on their way. they came to her and checked to see if she was ok. "are you alright Serena?" asked Goofy. "yeah i think so. man that hurt." she said as she got to her feet. "are you guys aright?" asked Serena. the 3 nodded. "i'm glad we finally found the keyblade wielder though." said Donald as he seemed very glad. "so, you were looking for me?" asked Sora and Donald and Goofy nodded. "they too have been seeking the wielder of the keyblade." and the 4 turned around to see Leon and Yuffie join them. "hey, why not come with us? we can travel to other worlds on our vessel." said Goofy, cheery as usual. "i wonder if i could find Riku and Kairi..." said Sora, who seemed gloomy at this thought. "of course" said Donald. "Sora's spirits lifted once he heard that and got out of his gloomy state.

Donald and Goofy started whispering to each other. Goofy whispered "are you sure?" and Donald replied "who knows? but we need him to come with us to help find the king." said Donald. Sora had seemed to have gone back to his gloomy state as Leon told Sora to go with them. Sora said "ok", though Donald just wouldn't accept his gloominess. "but you can't com along looking like that. ok? no frowning, no sad face. okay?" said Donald. Goofy added "yeah, gotta look goofy like us a-hyuck." which caused him to be pushed away by Donald. "this ship runs on happy faces." and all Sora could say was "happy?" and soon made a horrible attempt of a smile. after a few minutes of awkward silence, Donald, Goofy, and Serena broke it by laughing so hard that Serena fell to the floor laughing. once she got up, she was happy to see Sora's smile back as he said "alright i'll go with you guys. what are your names?" asked Sora, who realized this. "Donald Duck" "name's Goofy""and i'm Sora" and Goofy said "all for one and one for all". Serena soon asked "can i come?", but was rejected by Sora. "sorry Serena, but i don't want you getting hurt". "but i can defend myself" said Serena as she showed some moves to prove it. "sorry, but no means no" and with that, everyone left the 3rd district, not knowng that they were being watched this whole time.

*in the darkness*

far away from Traverse Town, 6 people sat there, watching the group leave the 3rd district through a hologram thing. one of them spoke "that little squirt took down the heartless! who'd have thought it?" . this man had blue skin, flaming blue hair, and a long, black robe. he was Hades. another man who was next to him said "such is the power of the child's strength is not his own." this man was thin, wore a long black robe with red sleeves, a long red cape, a huge black hat with a red feather in the middle, red pointy shoes, and a twisted beard. he held a gold staff that had a snake head with red rubies on top. this man was Jafar. a woman joined in the conversation and said "why don't we turn him into a heartless? HA HA HA! that will settle things quick enough." this woman had purple skin and gray hair that went up to a point. she wore a black sleeveless dress but as it got lower the dress turned into tentacles, making the woman look like a octopus. her name was Ursula. another man added "and the brat's friends are the king's lackeys. swoggle me eyes, they're all bilge rats by the look of them." this man wore a red robe, long white socks, black shoes, a red hat with a huge fluffy feather, and a hook on his left hand. this man had curly, black hair that went to his shoulders and a mustache. in other words, he looked like a pirate. this man was Captain Hook. a man, or thing in this case, sat across from Hook. this man seemed to be just a bag with a face and filled with bugs. the bag decided to insult Hook and said "you're no prize yourself." and started laughing. insulted, Hook said "shut up!" and revealed his hook. "you.." he started, but was cut off by a woman's voice.

"enough" and the whole room fell silent as black swirled around until a woman appeared. this woman wore a huge, black robe that went to the floor with purple and dark pink designs on it. her black hair was in the shape of horns and her skin was a sick green. this woman was Maleficent. she continued to speak since she noticed that everyone was listening. "the keyblade has chosen him. will it be he who conquers the darkness? or will the darkness swallow him? either way, he could be quite useful..." but Jafar suddenly asked "but what about that sailor brat who joined him? what about her?" and everyone stared at him, listening to what he said. "i'm sure she will be crushed by the darkness eventually." and with that Maleficent laughed an evil laugh.

finally, my chapter is FINISHED! sorry i took so long, but school got in the way with all the testing and i've tried to type this during summer vacation though i kept leaving my house. so now i have to work on chapter 5. woohoo. well, hope you enjoy and please review. i was very sad when i got no reviews from anyone. PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Danger in Wonderland and the Cold Rises

hey people! i hope you enjoy chapter 5 of sailor heart! i do NOT own kingdom hearts and sailor moon (still wish i did). reminders: Sailor Moon is redhead, Darien is not in this story. and now presenting, sailor heart chapter 5!

**_CHAPTER 5: DANGER IN WONDERLAND AND THE COLD RISES_**

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Serena, Luna, Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, and Cid were in the first district wishing the trio good luck on their journey. "make sure to come back safely, ok?" said Serena as she worried about the three. "we'll be fine, don't worry." said Sora, who was petting Luna and saying goodbye for now. Yuffie added "make sure to look at the shops when you come back." and everyone started to wish them luck except for Serena and Leon, who just stared at the commotion. "you're not gonna stay are you?" asked Leon, who broke the silence. "what do you mean?" asked Serena in a innocent voice. "i know you're gonna find a way. you don't have to tell me if it's private." said Leon. "will you tell Sora that i will be following?" asked Serena. "nope. i wouldn't wanna be a snitch now would i? you could go, but make sure to come back before he does so you won't get caught." said Leon as Serena simply nodded. "alright! let's go!" said Sora as he left and started discussing about the new gummy ship he would ride in for the first time with Donald and Goofy. "alright well gotta go. don't look for me." said Serena as she left waving. Leon only waved as he thought _good luck Serena. you'll need it_.

Luna and Serena left to the alleyway as they both stopped to discuss. "Luna, how am i gonna find my friends and follow Sora without a ship?" asked Serena, who felt stupid for telling Leon that she had a way to follow him. "don't worry about that. you can sailor teleport to him." she said. "really?" if i can teleport, why don't i just teleport to my friends so we can be together again?" asked Serena, who didn't see a problem in this. "it's not that easy Serena. it would be if you were all united, but right now it's just you. since you are teleporting alone, you can only go so far. you can't just go to another galaxy or something. you can only go to planets near this one, but once you are united you will be able to go as far as you need to." Luna explained."oh, ok" said Serena. after waiting a while to make sure he was on the other planet, Luna told her to transform. "Moon Prism Power!" and soon she was Sailor Moon. "now use your brooch and focus on teleporting near Sora, Donald, and Goofy." and so, she held her hands near her brooch, closed her eyes, and focused on her energy. soon, energy began to surround her and her body started to feel light as if she were about to be lifted into the sky. "now say sailor teleport!" said Luna as she jumped on Sailor Moon to be teleported with her. "Sailor Teleport!" said Sailor Moon as she felt the energy lift her and Luna into the air and soon, she was gone.

Sailor Moon and Luna were soon falling, falling down into nothing. furniture was floating and the walls would change color from pink to blue and so on, showing that they were getting lower and lower. Luna finally spotted ground as Sailor Moon chilled out and relaxed, not knowing about the floor. Luna landed perfectly on all fours (she is a cat people) while Sailor Moon landed on her bottom. soon, she started crying and whined about the pain. Luna only rolled her eyes and said "let's go." and Sailor Moon stopped crying. she and Luna walked through a hallway until they found a door. Sailor Moon opened it, only to find anther door. Sailor Moon shrugged it off and opened that door, only to find a smaller door. "what the?" and Sailor Moon opened that door to find a smaller door at the other side. "you've got to be kidding me?" she said as she opened the door and finally found no door. "finally!" she said as they walked through to another room. this room had a flat table on the floor with what looked like 2 flat drinks. there was a small brown door with a golden doorknob and furniture at the wall. there was even a stove made of red bricks. Sailor Moon looked around while Luna noticed the small door. "Sailor Moon, check this out." and Sailor Moon looked at the door too. "man, who can fit through there? probably a mouse. that door's so small." and a man-like voice said "no, you're simply too big." and Sailor Moon looked for the voice and took a second look at the door. none of them noticed the face on the doorknob, which looked pretty tired.

"th-the doorknob j-just talked." said Sailor Moon and Luna said "oh really. you're shocked about a talking doorknob even though you already met a talking cat?". "that is true." said Sailor Moon. the doorknob yawned and said "do you have to b so loud! i was already interrupted by that boy and his two pets of a dog and duck. i'm going back to sleep." and Sailor Moon quickly asked "wait, how do we get through though? we're too big." and he answered "just drink the bottle over there. goodnight." ad with that, he fell asleep. they turned around and saw that the flat table and 2 drinks were no longer flat. they were now in the middle of the room. "wow, when did that happen?" asked Sailor Moon, who was really confused. "forget about that. we have to drink those drinks." said Luna. "ok" she said as she grabbed the blue bottle. "alright, here goes." and when she raised the bottle, she dropped it by accident and it rolled under the bed against the wall. "man. now we gotta push the bed." and she did, only to see the bed be pushed to the wall and turn flat. "ok, that was weird, but we do have the drink now." and with that, she drank it and smoke surrounded her as she shrunk to the size of a little mouse.

"AAAHHHH! I'M LITTLE! LUNA!" she yelled, but wasn't heard. Luna didn't know what happened due to the smoke and looked for her. "Sailor Moon? where are you?" she asked. "OVER HERE!" she yelled and finally got her attention. "wow, you're really small." said Luna. "well, what are you waiting for, drink it!" she screamed as Luna drank it and shrunk as well. "there we go, now let's go through." said Luna as they went to the door. Sailor Moon tried to open it, but it was locked. "hey, open up!" she yelled at the doorknob, but he stayed asleep. "wait, look over there." said Luna as they both turned to stare at a passage way that the bed from earlier hid. "oh, well, let's go." she said as they went through to find what looked like a courtroom. Sailor Moon and Luna hid behind a bush wall. they saw 2 card guards next to the passage where they entered through. they looked at he room through the bush wall and saw a fat woman with black hair on a very high chair, card guards all around, a blonde girl with a blue dress in a cage that is hung up, and Sora, Donald, and Goofy arguing with the fat woman.

"there's Sora. maybe we should help." said Sailor Moon, though Luna disagreed. "doesn't look like they need help to me." though she spoke too soon as the guards surrounded the 3. "they don't need help, huh?" said Sailor Moon as she began going ,but stopped as she noticed that Luna didn't follow. "well, are you coming?" she asked. Luna replied "if i go out there with you, they will figure out who you are since they already saw you with me back at Traverse Town. i will wait here where they can't see me." Sailor Moon agreed and left to help them out. she was not noticed by anybody as she entered the room. she did her usual pose and got ready for her usual speech. "how dare you try to hurt 3 innocent people who have done nothing wrong!" she said as she got everybody's attention. "i am the sailor soldier of justice! i am Sailor Moon! and in the name of the moon i will punish you!" she said as she finished it off with her pose. "so, you will punish a queen, huh?" said the fat woman as Sailor Moon became shocked at this discovery. "you're a queen? sorry your highness, but i don't see why you are attacking these three." "these three interrupted my court as the girl in the cage tried to steal my heart! no one interrupts my court! these three must pay the price!" the Queen said. "well, i know we all didn't mean to interrupt intentionally, but i know that this girl here didn't try to steal your heart. i know who the real thief is." said Sailor Moon, who bowed when apologizing.

"well, at least this girl shows respect to the queen. but, do you have proof, unlike these three, who don't show me proof of who the thief is?" asked the Queen. Sailor Moon only stayed silent as she felt her face go red. "very well then. the four of you will look for clues and once you do, you must come back to me to show what you have found. but if you do not come back with proof, then it's off with ALL OF YOUR HEADS!" yelled the Queen as the four ran off, Luna following from the distance. the quartet entered a strange looking forest,looking for proof for the Queen. "some queen, chopping heads off. i would hate to work for her." muttered Sora. "i can't believe she thinks it's Alice, she is innocent!: said Donald, who seemed annoyed like Sora. "yeah, and without evidence too, a-hyuck." said Goofy, who was looking up at the sky. "i told you we shouldn't have interfered with their problems! now we have to search for clues to keep our heads on!" Donald yelled at Sora. "well, we couldn't just leave her to have her head cut off when she's innocent!" Sora yelled back, making Donald mad as usual. "well, now we have to look for clues from heartless! we have to find them now as much as i hate to!".

the 2 kept arguing as Sailor Moon stared at them. the 2 reminded her so much of herself and Raye and all the times they argued over silly things. she became worried for her and all her other friends too. Goofy noticed this and spoke to her. "hey, what's wrong Sailor Moon?" he asked. she broke out of her thoughts and answered "oh, nothing. it's nothing." Goofy wouldn't accept that from her or anybody. even though he was, well, goofy, he always knew when a friend was down and didn't like to see a friend sad, so he didn't stay quiet. "i know you're thinking about something, Sailor Moon. now, what's wrong? you can tell me since we're buddies and all." Sailor Moon was kind of shocked to see him call her a "buddy". he had only seen her during the fight at Traverse Town and now. he barely knew her! "um, how can you call me a buddy if we don't even know each other?" she asked him, curious about this. "well, we may not know each other, but you helped us defeat that monster back at Traverse Town and you stood up to the Queen when we were in trouble. i can tell that you are a very nice, caring person and any person like that is a buddy of mine." he said with a big, goofy smile. Sailor Moon never thought of things that way. i guess they are buddies. all she said was "oh, ok" and she gave him a kind smile.

"so, what were you thinking about earlier?" he asked, curious about what's on her mind. "well, i'm looking for my friends, but they are scattered. Sora and Donald reminded me of a friend of mines who always argued with me. she's short tempered and mean sometimes, but she is also one of my closest friends. i just hope she's alright." and she began to shed a tear as the memories of Raye and her slipped through her mind. Goofy noticed this and gently grabbed her shoulder. "we will help find your friends and we will make sure their safe. i'm looking for someone too. he's the King in my home. though he is King, he is also one of the greatest friends you will ever meet. he's kind, smart, and very strong too. i believe that he is out there and Donald and i hope to find him and bring him home. Sora is looking for his friends too and he believes that he will bring them home safe and sound. we all know that we will find our friends and bring them back home with us, just like i believe that you will find your friends too, a-hyuck." he said as Sailor Moon smiled at Goofy. "thank you, Goofy.i will find them, just like you will find the King and Sora will find his friends." Sora and Donald stopped arguing and ever since then, Sailor Moon and Goofy became very close friends.

they walked around the forest Sailor Moon spotted the most horrific scene she will ever see. she started to poke Sora and said "um, you guys..." and Sora said "not now, we have to look for heartless." she stammered "b-b-but l-look ab-bove you!" she said and he looked up to see a purple, floating head. it looked like a cat's head. Sora felt like he was gonna be sick and started poking Donald. "Donald, you should see.." but before he could finish, Donald said "what is it? we have to hurry and we can't waist time." Sora still poked him untill Donald became annoyed and said "WHAT! can't you see i'm.." but before he could finish, he saw the head. Goofy noticed that everyone stopped and soon spotted the head as well. everyone became frightened and began to back away from it. Sailor Moon ran away from it and was out of sight. Sora, Donald, and Goofy didn't notice her absence since they were too focused on the head. soon, the head disappeared, which relieved Sora and the others. Jiminy came out and said "i'm so putting that in my journal." as he wrote down the scene. suddenly, the head, now having a striped cat body, now stood on a large tree stump. the three stared at him as he was standing on his head, then grabbed it off the ground and put it on his neck where it belongs.

Donald, who was now furious at him for scaring them, yelled "who are you?" but the cat said "who, indeed?", catching their full attention. "poor Alice. soon to lose her head, and she's not guilty of a thing." the cat said in a sarcastic kind of tone. "if you know who the culprit is, then tell us!" yelled Sora, who began getting fustrated. the cat replied "the Chesire Cat has all the answers-but doesn't always tell. the answer, the culprit, the cat all lie in darkness." and soon, he disappeared. "wait! Sora yelled, but was too late. though he was gone, the cats last words were "they've already left the forest. i won't tell which exit. there are four pieces of evidence. 3 are a cinch to find, but the 4th is tricky. good luck." and he was gone. Goofy asked them "should we trust him?" and the cat came back to answer. "to trust, or not to trust? i trust you'll decide." and he disappeared without another word. Sora then said "well, we might as well look for the clues. hey wait, there's only three of us." and everyone noticed that Sailor Moon was missing. "where is she? where did she go?" asked Goofy, who looked around the area. "i think the cat might have scared her when he was headless and she might have ran off."said Donald, who did the same as Goofy. "sure, she fights the heartless, but is scared of a cat's head. let's go find her and the clues." said Sora as they walked around the big forest.

*with Sailor Moon*

after she ran away, she eventually got lost in the forest and even climbed on top of the huge lily pads that were the size of trees. Luna followed her when she ran away, not being noticed by the three, and caught up with her. "oh, where are we?" asked Sailor Moon, who seemed nervous. Luna replied "i think we are lost somewhere in the forest. we should look for those clues while we look for an exit or Sora and the others." and they walked around. the 2 walked around and Luna found a gift box on the ground below them. "Sailor Moon, i found something." and when Sailor Moon caught up, heartless appeared. "Luna, go and hide. i got this." said Sailor Moon as Luna hid. Sailor Moon reached for her tiara and said "Moon Tiara ma.." but before she could finish, a heartless jumped on her and started to scratch her with it's long claws. "get off me!" she yelled and the other heartless charged towards her, only to find some kind of mist come in. in the distance you can hear a faint voice say a familiar chant before the mist came. Sailor Moon didn't hear it due to the heartless on her back. the voice was louder now and said "Mercury Ice Bubbles Freeze!" and the heartless on her back froze, causing it to fall off of her. Sailor Moon looked up to see her savior and almost cried when she saw Sailor Mercury a couple of feet away.

"Sailor Mercury!" she yelled as she went and hugged Mercury almost to death. "i can't believe i found you! i was so worried that you were hurt! oh Mercury!" said Sailor Moon, who burst into tears, happy that her friend is ok. "oh Sailor Moon, i'm glad we are united again." she said as she burst into tears as well. "may i join in the hug?" asked Luna as they both nodded and Luna joined in the hug. after they stopped hugging, Moon asked "how did you get here?" "well, i landed here in the forest after the earthquake and i had been looking for you and the others. i also scanned the heartless and have information on them. like this one" and she took out her mini computer, showing the small heartless "is called a shadow and this one" and the soldier heartless appeared "is called a soldier. i have collected their data just in case if we need it." and she put her mini computer away.

"so, what are you doing now? i mean, besides looking for the others." asked Mercury. Luna said "we are looking for proof that the heartless are trying to steal the Queens heart." "wait, what? why are you looking for clues?" saked Mercury and Luna and Sailor Moon explained what had happened before they reunited. after the explanation was over, Mercury said "oh, so you think that box down there will hold something?" she asked as Moon nodded. "well, let's find out." said Mercury and they jumped down to see the box."a clue! yes. we just gotta look for these pink boxes and we have evidence for the Queen." Moon said with glee. "alright, so now we have to find more clues and reunite with Sora, Donald, and Goofy." said Luna as they heard a rustling sound in one of the bushes. "Luna hide. more heartless." said Moon as she hid.

*with Sora*

"man, we have to find her before she gets hurt." said Sora as they all looked for clues and Sailor Moon. "we've been walking for hours now. can't we rest?" asked Goofy as Donald told him no. Sora soon went on top of the lily pads as Donald and Goofy followed. that's when they found the mist and a frozen heartless on the floor. "whoa. who did that?" asked Sora as he tapped on the ice. "don't touch it Sora. what if it unfreezes?" asked Donald, who didn't want that at all. "Donald you shouldn't be scared. it's frozen, it can't just come back like that." boy was he ever wrong. the ice started to ware off and the heartless got up and attacked. "spoke too soon." said Sora as he attacked the heartless and destroyed it. "well, that's done." said Sora. the mist cleared up and showed a group of cold, confused heartless.

"really? more?" he asked as the heartless saw them and attacked them. Donald summoned lightning while Sora and Goofy slashed them with their key blade and shield. soon enough, they were all gone. "man, their everywhere." he said as he got down from the lily pad. "we have to find these clues and spotted a present on the floor. "hey, a clue. you guys come on." and the trio soon found themselves behind a bush, looking at the box. "why do we have to hide?" asked Donald as he became itchy from the leaves. "because heartless will probably come out if we just simply go to it. we have to check for heartless." he said as he looked left, then right. "well, the coast is clear. let's go." he said, unaware that there was someone there.

*with Sailor Moon*

they were gonna open it when they heard a bush rustling. Luna had hid and the 2 scouts got into fighting positions. silence came and soon the rustling sound was back. then, 3 figures fell on the floor on top of each other. "oh wow." said Moon as Sora, Donald, and Goofy were on top of each other on the ground. "oh, hey Sailor Moon. who are you?" asked Sora as he noticed the other scout. "oh, i am Sailor Mercury." she said as she waved shyly. "well, hello. i'm Goofy a-hyuck." "Donald here. get off me Goofy!" and Goofy got off him. "Jiminy Cricket here." "and i'm Sora." nice to meet you." as he got up too. "well, i see you found a clue. great, let's see what it is." said Sora as they opened the box, finding footprints. "yes, evidence." said Moon. "now, let's look somewhere else." "hey, maybe we should split up. Donald and Goofy go with me while you go with Mercury, k? once we find all the evidence, we meet at the courtroom. let's go." said Sora as they went one way while Moon and Mercury went the other way.

"good thing they left. i don't have to hide for a while." said Luna as she joined them. "well, where do we go now?" asked Moon as she looked around. "well, maybe we can look for a path to another room." said Mercury as she began to search for an exit. "i wonder how Sora's group is doing?" Moon asked herself as she joined Mercury and Luna in their search.

*Sora's group*

"where do you we suggest we look first?" asked Donald, who was looking for pink boxes. "hmm, maybe we can try on the lily pads. there's probably one up there." asked Sora as he jumped on top of nearby mushrooms. the 2 followed and soon they were on top of a huge lily pad. "let's look around up here." he said as the looked. after a while of searching, Goofy said "hey, i found a box you guys!" and they followed him to find a chest across a big gap. "we need to jump to get it." said Sora, who was getting ready to jump. "wait Sora! that gap is too big! we can fall!" said Donald, who didn't want to fall to his doom. "oh come on. it's not that bad." and with that he jumped. "Sora!" they both yelled as they found him land barely on the other side. he almost fell but got on his feet. "i made it!" and he reached for the box.

the box contained a black antenna from a creature. "hey, it has an antenna in here!" yelled Sora as he grabbed the box and jumped back to his companions. "well, now we need to get the other clues. let's look for a path somewhere." said Sora as they headed for one of the exits on a lily pad.

*Scout's group*

they entered through one of the paths and when Moon found what was at the other end, she tried to stop the 2 from walking any further. "wait! don't move! there is no.." but she was too late and the 2 pushed her and themselves off and they began to fall. "FLOOOOORRRRR!" and they all yelled. they all fell down until they landed on a huge fireplace in a weird room. "hey, this is that room where we shrank Luna." said Moon as she looked at the room. "wow that's a long way down!" she said as she shivered with fear. "you guys, there's a box at the other side of the fireplace." Mercury said as she ran to it and grabbed it. the box held stench which caused Mercury to hold her nose. "the clue in here is stench, and a bad one too." and she closed the box immediately. "now we have to jump down there. come one girls." said Luna as she jumped to the ground and landed on all fours with ease. Moon and Mercury hesitated however since they will most likely get hurt somehow. "well, let's go!" yelled Luna, noticing that they weren't moving. "well, that's easy or you to say since you're a cat!" yelled Moon, who was scared of heights. "come on Sailor Moon. we'll be fine." said Mercury with a reassuring smile. this made Moon smile and say "ok." and they jumped. "AAAAAHHHHHHH!" they both yelled as Mercury landed on her knees while Moon landed on her bottom. "oowwww, that hurt!" Moon whined again. she stopped short since they were on a mission.

"well, i think this is enough evidence to prove to the Queen who the culprit really is." said Luna as she went towards the entrance to the courtroom. "besides, Sora and the others are looking for clues too. we will have plenty of evidence for her. "said Moon as she and Mercury followed Luna to the courtroom. when they entered, Luna hid so she wouldn't be seen with the scouts. the Queen noticed the new scout and asked "who is your little friend there Sailor Moon?". "my name is Sailor Mercury and i am one of Sailor Moon's partners." she said. "well, then why weren't you here in the last visit?" the Queen asked. "well, i was following my fellow scout when we became lost on the way and got separated." she lied. "very well then. have you brought my evidence yet?" she asked. "well, we are not ready yet your highness, so please be patient with us." said Moon as she bowed at the Queen. "very well, but only because you asked with respect. you are not as rude as your little friends so i will wait." she said with a groan. "thank you your highness." said Mercury and Moon and waited near a bush in the room. Mercury asked Moon "how long do you think the will take?" and she answered "i don't know, but they better hurry up because she is not the patient type." and with that, they waited.

*Sora's group*

"well, let's try this passage here." said Goofy as he found a passage. the three entered it and didn't realize that they reached a dead end. they walked anyway and soon, they noticed that there was no floor. "oh man." was all Sora could say before they were all falling down. "AAAAAAHHHHHH!" the 3 yelled as they soon landed on a counter. "well, what a fall. and we still have a long way to go." said Sora as he stared down below. "a box!" yelled Donald as he got it and found claw marks in there. "hey, there are claw marks in here." said Donald as he closed the box. "i think we have enough evidence for the Queen, a-hyuck." said Goofy as he just jumped without thinking. "Goofy!" they yelled as he landed on his bottom. "i'm alright, a-hyuck!" he yelled as he got up. "at the count of three, we jump" Sora said and they both got ready. "one, two, two and a quarter, two and a hal.." but before he could finish, Donald pushed him off and jumped right after. Sora ended up landing on his face while Donald landed on his knees. "what was that for?" yelled Sora, who was angry for being pushed off. "well, you were taking too long with that countdown of yours." Donald yelled back. "whatever, let's go back to the Queen." said Sora. "i betcha the scouts are already there since we took so long with your countdown." said Donald as he snickered while Sora gave a death glare.

*Scout's group*

"they are taking so long. where are they?" asked Moon as she groaned about how long the 3 took. "they will be here soon, Sailor Moon. you just have to be patient." said Mercury as she glanced at the exit every once in a while. "well, tell that to the Queen cause she don't look too happy about the wait." said Moon as she pointed at the Queen, who indeed didn't look happy at all to find them absent. the Queen couldn't wait any longer and yelled "I'VE HAD IT! if they don't come soon it's off with both of your heads! where is my.." but before she was finished, she was interrupted. "evidence? it's right here!" yelled Sora as he, Donald, and Goofy ran to the center of the courtroom. the 2 groups left all their evidence in front of the Queen. the Queen was not satisfied, but then again, she is never satisfied. "alright, choose one you would like to present to me. i will say who's guilty based on the evidence." she said, being too lazy to bring her lazy, fat butt up to see for herself. " WHAT? do you know how hard it was to find those things you?" asked Sora, who was obviously angry at finding all that proof, for NOTHING! "you DARE OBJECT? you will lose your head!" she exclaimed. "now, CHOOSE!".

scared to soon become a headless keyblade wielder, Sora went to the 5 boxes and after being in his thinking pose for quite a while, he chose the one in the middle when the Queen yelled at him to hurry. suddenly, a heartless appeared and went after the Queen, only to be killed by none other than Sora. " what the heck was THAT?" asked the Queen, scared from almost losing her heart. "you see, Alice is innocent, now let her go!" said Sora. obviously furious, the Queen yelled "I'M THE LAW HERE! ARTICLE 29: ANYONE WHO DEFIES THE QUEEN IS GUILTY!". "WHAT? WHY YOU LITTLE -" but before Moon could continue the very inappropriate sentence, Mercury covered her mouth, making Moon's words muffled noises. "you defy me as well? WELL THEN, SEIZE THEM GUARDS! SEIZE THEM ALL!" the fat one yelled as her royal guards obeyed."nice going, Sailor Moon, now we are under attack!" said Mercury as a bunch of cards jumped and surrounded them, Sora and the trio surrounded as well and fought against the cards as a pillar appeared in the middle of the area and Alice went flying up high, where no one could reach her.

**45 MINUTES LATER...**

after having fought those many cards, Mercury scanned the room, she scanned the room and found that the pillar was the weak spot and informed Moon, Sora, Donald, and Goofy of this. Sora and Goofy attacked the pillar while Moon, Donald, and Mercury would distract the guards and they all eventually destroyed the pillar, bringing the now caped cage crashing down. however, no scream was heard and everyone stared at the cage to wait for the red curtains to open and when they did, it revealed that Alice was now missing. this outraged the queen as she gave a death glare towards the whole group, who cowered away, stepping back slowly towards the exit. "well, this was fun, but i think it's time we RUN!" yelled Sora as the whole group agreed and ran for it before she could order more guards to attack straight into the forest.

*in the forest*

"i think we *gasp* finally made it*gasp* out of her *gasp* sight" sighed Moon as she gasped for air, as you can see. "well, you were going to say some very inappropriate things to the queen if it weren't for Mercury shutting your big mouth, Moon!" yelled Donald as he quacked at her. "what's that supposed to mean?" asked Moon as she gave a death glare of her own. "well, if it weren't for your big mouth, the queen probably wouldn't have gone mad!" "WELL, SHE MADE US LOOK FOR ALL THAT EVIDENCE ONLY TO CHOOSE ONE! WE WORKED SO HARD ONLY TO CHOOSE ONE. ONE!" this argument kept going on as Sora, Goofy, and Mercury sweatdropped at this. then, the huge, red buds on the bushes bloomed into huge flowers ... that throw out huge boulders. yes, you heard me right. the flower threw out a HUGE boulder, immediately interrupting the argument between Moon and Donald and scaring the hell outta Moon. it crashed with a loud _thud _and boom, the cat appears on the rock, forming a hand stand. "good, I've got all of your attention now" said the striped cat. "have you seen Alice?" asked Sora as Moon muttered "and could you please not scare me again?" low enough for only her to hear. "Alice, no. shadows, yes. and no, i'm afraid that i will scare you again, just for the fun of it" he said with a smile as Moon gave him a glare that would cause the end as we know it. shocked that he heard. "anyway, where'd they go?" asked Sora. _Sora loves to ask all the questions_ thought Moon as she just stared at the cat. "this way, that way. does it matter?" was the cat's reply. _yes it does matter, you annoying cat _thought Moon. "left, right, up, down! all mixed up thanks to the shadows." he said as he disappeared. "wait, where do we go?" asked Sora. "a-hyuck, guess we'll be walkin round for a while." said Goofy. "ugh, walking and i do not get along, but if i have to..." said Moon as the whole group walked around the endless forest.

**70 MINUTES LATER...**

the gang eventually found a garden with a picture of a man in a weird hat and a rabbit who seemed hyper. after sitting down a bunch of times, they received many presents, including green orbs, munny, and the best one of all, heartless! after they fought, the found the roof of the bizarre room, where they were told by the Chesire Cat to turn on the lights. Sora and Donald did so and the Cat came back, warning us of the little door at the floor being in danger of the shadows. so, we left, walked around again to eventually find the floor of the room. there, the little door remained asleep, snoring.

"my scanner doesn't pick up any detected darkness here. no shadows, no soldiers, nothing." she exclaimed as she continued typing away. the cat suddenly came back, laying on it's side on the tall, white table. "you'll have a better view from higher up" and waited for the arrival. they all managed to ump on top of the table, Moon and Goofy getting off-balance and Moon tripping on the table surface. the cat stood up in some weird stance and said "the shadows should be here soon." and he walked in some weird, yet funny way, making Moon snicker. "are you prepared for the worst? if not, too bad" and he pointed up, only to show us a huge, stringy heartless with what looked like 2 maracas in his hands.. it was black, red, gold, purple and HUGE.

Mercury scanned this monster quickly and after a while informed the others "this heartless is called Trickmaster. it has fire magic so whatever you do, don't use-" "FIRE!" yelled Donald as he shot Trickmaster, giving it the required power to flame up his maracas. "fire. listen next time!" said Mecury as she used her mercury bubbles "Mercury Bubbles... BLAST!" and she made cold, thick fog in an instant. "alright, let's do this!" yelled Moon as everyone attacked the Trickmaster.

**20 MINUTES LATER...**

after what seemed an endless battle against Trickmaster, he finally froze thanks to Sora and Mercury and was broken completely with Moon's magic tiara. they were all exhausted by the time the battle was over, they were all panting for breath, especially Moon, being her usual lazy self. then, a loud yawn was heard. "*yawn* what a racket. can't a doorknob get any sleep?" and he yawned again, opening his wide keyhole of a mouth and revealed a dim light glowing in the hole. everyone stared and soon Sora's keyblade got wacky and pointed towards the keyhole. "wait, what are you doing? don't kill the do-" ut before Moon could finish, a small beam of light shot the doorknob's mouth and clicked, as if it locked something. then, a small object appeared. Donald picked it up and examined it to be what he called it a gummi block. Goofy observed as well while Sora offered "so, do you 2 need a ride? we have a gummi ship and you can come with us." "oh, well that would be-" but Mercury was interrupted by Moon. "no thank you. we have our own way back." and Sora replied "ok then. me and the other 2 will be heading back. good luck." he said as he and the disney duo left to their 'gummi ship'.

"but Sailor Moon, how will we-" Luna, please explain." Moon whined as Luna came jumping out of a hiding spot. "well, Sailor Moon had recently learned how to teleport to other worlds, and you can do the same." Luna explained. "really?" asked Mercury. "yes, but you must teleport together. if you don't you won't be able to travel farther and find the other scouts. you must hold hands and focus your energy on teleporting. Sailor Moon, if you want to go back to Traverse Town, you must imagine the scene of the place in your head. try it now." said Luna as she jumped on Moon's shoulder. they did as they were told and focused their energy, white and blue energy flowing out, their blue and red (remember, moon is redhead here) hair flying around their face as they focused and teleported to Traverse Town. after focusing, the whole world seemed to spin around them as they were on their way to Traverse Town.

**_Alright, chapter 5 is DONE! ugh, school has been making me so BUSY! also, i have been going on Roblox lately (if you have a roblox and want to be my roblos friend, look up Kurai803, my fanfic name since that is also my roblox name) so yeah. well, wish me luck in the other stories. also, i am REALLY bad at saying battle scenes, so i will do that minute thing to save time. well buy!_**


End file.
